Different Places in Time
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A collection of random stories and one-shots that i've written at one point in time and another that never made it or just never got finished. Just a place where you will find a lot of work that could've been. More explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Places in Time**

 **Edit 8/11:** **This will be an Index page, giving you a basic idea of the characters in the chapters and setting. So you might be interested in one style over others without having to read them all.**

 **A/N: This is not a chapter itself but a note to everyone who might look at this and wonder just what they might find inside. Over many years i've wrote down tons of material that never really... well made it onto the website. It could've been a lack of effort on my part 99% of the time it is. Or maybe my own personal frustrations at lack of interest just put a nail in what could've been another story. Now I am notoriously bad and finishing stories, or leaving them blank. Its just a part of writing. Do I like it myself no of course I don't but most times I can't help it. When it becomes a chore to start writing I just stop. So this little hidey hole will be for stories that might've never made it on the website. Most will probably be totally inappropriate because I can't control myself when I write, i'm sorry I believe in artistic freedom (Not that seriously though). So This will be a random assortment of moments with probably no real rime or reason for existence other than I wrote it down at one point in time. This might be a good spot for you to see what I do write and how many ideas you just never see.**

 **I have plenty of works you have no idea about, so this will just put them here. It's not going to be any linearity, or any real story here but a collection of my works that could be one-shots that just never got finished. Or ideas that just never really happened or came to fruition. So if you can't follow this as a story don't. It's just a collage of everything thrown together in one place. I have over 40+ stories published so making more isn't helping you guys, instead come here at off times to see what I worked on sometime during the weekend for absolutely no reason.**

 **Again This is not linear or follows any story lines but just random crap that was at a point in time something that could've been. If you like it, and enough people like it. It might get a shot if not, take it for what it is.**

 _ **MB**_

 _ **Probably not good if you have children reading this. Forewarning most of what will come is not for the young kids.**_

 _ **I warned you.**_

 _ **I**_ **NDEX**

 **Slave: G/CC, A/U dragonball series on earth, Chi-Chi domintae corporate figure and Goku is sent to... Assist her in some ways to make her more reciptive to the plans of a Bulma Briefs thanks in no small part of Vegeta.**

 **Empress: G/CC A/U Goku is a saiyan slave living on a imperial planet under Chi-Chi's partial authority as she is in line to become the next empress. However, she's been having a rough patch with men and ends up finding some lingering eyes on her loyal child hood servant. A yong saiyan who only lives to serve her named Goku.**

 **Soldier and a Woman: G/CC A/U: Goku is a genetically engineered killing machine. ( I have this story posted but never finished, we died on chapter 4. Someone blew the muse out of the sky.) Anyway to avoid reading the story, Chi-Chi is heading to a RR party in order to make sure her terrorist faction can reap revenge against the para military company that ruined so many lives. Of course the biggest obstacle is Goku who is designed to counter almost all acts of terrorism except what can he do against a woman who can seduce and tempt any man.**


	2. Slave

**A/N:** **I don't remember what this was called, other than the title. Well anyway, this is the first one I corrected, God's it was badly written and fixed up for your enjoyment. I recommend you being a mature adult before starting to read this. I am warning you now.**

 **-Setting A/U: Goku/Chi-Chi, no spoilers have fun piecing together what I wrote ;)**

 **I warned you.**

Chi-Chi stalked up the stairs to her walkway, never breaking her pace as she all but shoved past the attendant who barely had a moment to open the door for her. She was almost racing up the stairs, throwing open the double doors to her room with the force of a tornado. She spun around and slammed the door shut and crossed the open suite, passing through the kitchen and other _necessities,_ she swung open the doors to her private master bedroom.

Chi-Chi kicked off her shoes as she made her way to the bathroom connecting to her bedroom. Shedding her dress quickly. Chi-Chi felt a shower would do well to remove the smell of the boardroom and expensive cologne from her skin and hair, as well as any evidence of her growing frustration that had been building all day. She didn't want to linger to long under the spray, her skin would prune up bad if she over did it as she simply washed herself down with a Loofa and some soap.

She came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her torso, making her way towards her own vanity. She stopped half way there she realized the shadow upright across the bedroom as the evening washed over the figure. Her eyes shot up as she saw Goku lounging in the balcony doorway, his back resting against the frame as his eyes looking towards her.

Her body was hit full force with lust as she raked over his body, the bare chest that almost glistened in the moon light. He was wearing only a pair of khaki's and nothing else. As they hung just loose enough over his hips and over something else. How could she have thought he'd leave her? It was apparent by his presence that he must've felt her return and that emotion almost made her knees buckle.

The zipper was not even done, a thin button, barely held back the dark shadow underneath. She couldn't help but lick her lips the sight of his well chiseled stomach, his abs practically demanded she press her tongue and lips against it. His hands were behind his head, pressing his bulging chest muscles under that tan skin. Her longing eyes flowed up to his shoulders and into his eyes that just watched her with an amused look.

He knew.

"You are late. I don't like to be kept waiting." Goku's husky voice almost caressed her body intimately.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "It couldn't be helped; they are just broken idiots who can't last a day without me."

She moved slowly towards to the near side of the bed. His eyes watching as her hands slid up her towel and around the thin clasp holding it together, her face reddening with lust as she knew he was watching. She slowly pulled apart the edges of her towel, holding it up and away from her, allowing it to be a white backdrop to highlight her beauty.

Goku's eyes looked up and down her bare body, she knew he liked her body and he enjoyed her nakedness even more. She let the towel drop, her hands slowly moved up and over her flat stomach avoiding the areas she was not allowed to touch, because that's what he was only allowed to do.

Her breathing increased and her breasts were almost swelling and heaving with strain. Her mounds were pert and the pink nipples hardened without her touch, the burning heat of his gaze arousing her more than any man ever could.

Her breasts ached, leaving her hands frustrated as she desired to cup them in her palms to alleviate the pain. Her fingers flickered over her stomach as she ran her fingers down her midriff to the slight patch of hair above her folds. Goku's eyes unblinking as he watched it all, he knew what she wanted and his own lust was proudly showing beneath his pants. Chi-Chi urged him to come to her, she was crying out for him.

Goku grinned and slowly moved across the room like a panther, coming just in front of her. Her heart rate spiking faster as she found herself unable to breath. She whined, her hand reaching up to him, crying, pleading, desperately wanting to his hard flesh beneath her touch.

His hand snatched her wrist, wrapping tightly around her. Her eyes pained and begging as she looked into his immobile features. His dark eyes watched her with subtle movement.

"You should know your place, you never touch your master without your permission." He hissed, his low raspy voice warning her. Her eyes widened at his words and then she found herself shoved forcefully back onto the bed. She bounced twice, her breasts jiggled tempting him as she leaned up on her elbows. Her eyes pleading upwards at the breathtaking man who towered over her.

"Please… I can't bare it. Forgive me." She cried, her voice a mewling cry. His lips raised in a condescending grin as he looked at her bared beauty laid out before him. Her breasts swelling with every breath and her exposed hips pressed nicely into the sheets. He could already smell the thick crying arousal wafting up from her sex, the pink head exposed from her folds.

"If you want forgiveness, then entertain me my slave." Chi-Chi breathed in deeply, she needed him now and she could never satisfy herself with what he was thinking, but he moved before she could even hope to voice her words. His hand popped free the last button on his pants, his pants no longer back slid down around his sides. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her brown eyes trailing up to watch his satisfied smirk and the lust in his eyes.

She couldn't move and instead watched as his hand wrapped around his amazing length. With a single motion he stroked his hardening erection, tempting her with dark promises and daring her to disobey his words to reach up and wrap her own hand around it. She glanced back up at him and she knew that was his game, she would never be able to touch him, but he wanted a show. He wanted her to show her forgiveness, and let her earn his touch. Even if she was his, she knew that her body felt much better than his fist ever would.

She laid back on the bed, her hand finding her well aching erogenous zones without pause. One hand teasing her breast as she flicked her tongue out over one peak while the other slid down between her legs. Almost instantly relief and pleasure flooded her and behind half lidden eyes he watched as Goku pleased himself in rhythm with her fingers. She raised up her body, waiting for him to come to her so she could cradle his body. Her toes curled in the sheets as she arched against her own hand.

"Spread them." He demanded his words in a thick growl, which she was more than happy to comply with. Placing her heels on the bed and opened her knees wide, allowing him to see every fine detail of her.

"More." His tone thicker and heavier as his hand increased pace Chi-Chi's eyes watching as she spread her feet apart as far she could do.

He climbed onto the bed, his weight pressing down the section. His thick shaft criminally close to her core and she couldn't help the slight buck of her heels towards him. But he rocked back away from her as he continued to match pace with Chi-Chi's frenzied hand against her flesh.

Chi-Chi panted with thick heavy breaths as she was being denied the feel of his heavy weight on her. She needed to have him touching her breasts, his breath over her neck and his mouth over each aching nipple. Her body couldn't take this torture and she had to ask.

"Pl… Please I need it." She begged between pants as she pleasure built inside of her ready to tear free from inside of her.

"Why should I?" His harsh words echoed in the room as he continued to please himself, he braced one arm to the side of her body as he leered over her. Chi-Chi's high pitched cry of desire escaped her throat as she thrashed her head from side to side in despair. How could he do this to her? She didn't deserve this.

Goku was just inches above her as he braced down on his elbow. His hot breath just a faint tingle against her collar bone as she arched upwards towards him but did not, no matter how aching she was to just pull him down atop her. He was faster than she, and if she played any games she would be punished severely, she dared not to touch his flesh so she had to remain beneath him.

The pleasure broke and the riot of sensations that came next as she arched off the bed as she came against her fingers. She heard Goku's tearing growl and through her haze of pleasure she felt the hot spurt over her flat stomach and breasts. The smell of sex filed the air, covering both of them. Her orgasm having kept its grip on her for a few minutes as she was panting heavily. Her eyes looking up into his dark ones.

"Forgive me… Please." She cried, his denial hurting her and it was evident in her voice and eyes.

Goku shook his head down at her and cruelly whispered. "Why would I forgive you? You never addressed me once when I came back slave?" He countered as Chi-Chi gasped.

That single word…

That simple thing…

What she had given up for him.

 _Chi-Chi slammed the door to her office. She was frustrated, angered, and downright frustrated. Her father's words burned into her, as well of that of her rival. Bulma Briefs! The richest and prudent snob in the world nothing ever good enough for her. The girl's father had given her everything! She worked hard, from a broken castle and on her own willpower to become the best. That Bitch!_

 _She glared at all of the imbeciles who all dove for offices and desks to avoid her. She grabbed the chair in her office and slammed it against the wall splintering the red wood without finding any satisfaction._

 _She was supposed to be working. But every time she had started on a project, Bulma's laughing face would appear and send her into a fury of cursing and anger. She couldn't stand the thought of working beneath her. That she had reached this point in her life only to have her father tell her that this was just a business deal, that the offer proposed by Capsule corp was too much to ignore anymore. Truly it was, the price as twice what Chi-Chi would've asked for but it was still insulting to be bought out and she refused to be 'happy'. She just remained in her office unable to form a coherent thought._

 _It wasn't just business… no her father had gone over her head far too many times. He had been trying to get her! Married! Hah like she Chi-Chi Mao would ever dare to marry a man! Men were beneath her, she was a beautiful woman, a strong woman, and a proud woman. She had been using her wiles of sexuality to great lengths for her own advancement but never would she let a man touch her intimately. She saw what the world had turned Bulma Briefs into, a glitzy smiling debutante princess with a prince for a husband. She was not going to get attached, she had seen what her father had tried to do. Set her up with nice men, lawyers, scientists, and other snobs to attract her attention. They were all forgettable. They only desired her money and looks and never her. It was why she detested men._

 _She heard the condescending words of her peers, even if they were just in her head. She knew them all to be true._

" _She's just an ice queen."_

" _That woman doesn't like anyone."_

" _She'd only date a guy she had whipped up to a post."_

" _I bet she doesn't even like sex."_

 _Chi-Chi couldn't take the words ringing through her mind. Everything she had done was stressful, she had pushed herself to be on top and it consumed her life. She didn't have the privilege of going out and blowing off steam like some floozy at a local bar. She was Chi-Chi! She had a reputation, an ever present face in the media. She had built herself this lifestyle and she wouldn't just concede it to being a puppet. She had become a prisoner of her own success, and no one would willingly shackle themselves to her._

 _She tried to recollect herself breathing slowly until she now felt another presence in the room. She had been angry to notice, to infuriated to be able to focus. It was behind her, and any normal day would've noticed but today was the day she lost control. A monster beneath her skin had come out in front of someone. Not the well-crafted woman she presented._

 _She turned to face the other person in the room, and they could see the flustered anger, along with something else. She stilled, her mind going blank as she realized the person was a he and he was leaning back against a chair close to the wall. His body covered in a sheen of sweat, running down his hair. He wasn't bothering with clothes, the hot sweat running down his chest._

" _What the fuck are you doing in here?" She screamed through clenched teeth, knowing that her office was in no way sound proof._

 _He smirked at her from his seat, having enjoyed the show, one hand idly stroking the fine red wood chair arm while the other was running along his length._

" _I came for you, my slave." He purred, his heavy lidded eyes filled with lust._

" _I don't know who the fuck you are! But you are clearly insane." Chi-Chi exploded as she realized what his hand was doing. His clothes set off the side discarded roughly some time ago, apparently he hadn't been waiting long for her. Her eyes looking at this sweaty form and his musky scent filled her senses. His thick hard length jutted up between his strong fingers and she could look at his tan skin._

 _Her eyes snapped back up to his almost feral features, her mouth gapping in open disgust. "You perverted bastard get out before I throw you out!" she whipped back to move to her desk and grab her phone._

 _He laughed at her, his amusement at her shock and outrage in his dark eyes. Making Chi-Chi stiffen as she turned back to watch him._

 _The sound faded away, and intensity returned to his coal black eyes. He kept his gaze on her as he continued to watch her, his hand continuing its work. Chi-Chi couldn't control the rush of her heat that hit her loins that made her deprived flesh feel heavy and ripe. He stretched backwards letting her see the rippling muscles exposing in front of her._

" _Get on your hands and knees, my slave," He ordered, his hand still moving as he watched her._

 _Chi-Chi glared at him. Just what kind of fucking fool was this?_

" _I don't think so. I am not some floozy! Put your clothes back and get the hell out I don't want anything from a sick pervert like you!" She turned her back on him as she grabbed the phone ready to call for security. How he had gotten in here, why no one had told her she had someone waiting and more importantly whoever the sick man was need to go. It also didn't help the bastard was one sexy bastard, with her own frustrations she didn't need this now._

" _That's too bad. I saw the earlier show you provided for me," His voice was tauntingly silky and Chi-Chi could feel the way it wrapped around her. "I like women like you, they are perfect slaves. But I guess you can enjoy yourself alone… I mean you do have such luck with other males."_

 _She whirled around, her hands tightly clenched as her checks were completely red with anger. "I don't give a fuck! I am Chi-Chi Mao and I don't need some sex starved wolf like you dare to insult me. I don't need anyone to be the best."_

 _The man shrugged indifferently, his muscular form rippling. "I Can leave. I'm sure that you have some ladies in your office that might be more receptive." He was grinning lecherously at her, and she blinked what in the hell was with this guy?_

 _His lips then turned down almost sadden, and his dark eyes looked at her with fire. "But I only like spirited ones, with black hair… They are the only slaves I like. Though I suppose you will enjoy all those little thoughts of yours. Keeping this façade up when all you really want…" His voice trailed off as he teasingly slowly stood up. "Is someone like me."_

" _How dare you!" She hissed, looking him square in the eyes. His eyebrow raised up, mockingly, his hand never stopped as he slowly moved towards her._

 _When he didn't reply, Chi-Chi almost choked on her own tongue in rage. "Do you even know who the fuck I am? I don't need anyone! I have more money than you will ever see in a three lifetimes. How dare you say that to me!" She spat in a rage._

 _He smiled languidly at her, his ivory fangs flashing in the sunlight that pierced her drawn curtain windows. "You are just another slave, a very disrespectful one… one that feeds off success and can't stand when she is unable to cope with failure."_

 _Chi-Chi stomped her foot in outrage leaning up towards him. "I am no one's slave!" She shoved her finger almost into his face forcefully. "It's dimwits like you who are the slaves. If I want to fuck some stupid man like you, then we'd fuck because I told you to!"_

 _His black eyes hardened and narrowed, and Chi-Chi's face went scarlet at her words. She hadn't meant to lose control and say that. Really she hadn't. His mouth cocked into a smirk leaning back slightly from her. His biceps bulged as she saw that gleaming sweaty physique showed off to her. He was giving her a perfect view of his body and his manhood, all of it screamed male testosterone and it was all in her mind._

" _Would you? With how much you smell like a bitch in heat. You could say so now, but a slave like you would never do that." He taunted, his voice merciless and cruel as Chi-Chi dragged her eyes away from his tempting flesh, locking his dark gaze. She could see a challenge in his eyes._

 _He was mocking her for her lack of success with any man. Her last date had been a train wreck. Her father providing failure after failure leaving her all back at square one. She was sexually frustrated and unable to be in a position where she was not in control._

 _She was out of her comfort zone, but as she stood there the room growing silent as she contemplated her situation. She had no idea who this man was, everything was more resentful than she could've imagined. She wasn't a weak willed person either. But he was pushing her in a direction she didn't even know was possible._

 _His thick fingered hand slid up his shaft again, his thumb flicking over his tip to show her his glistening juices. Her nipples had hardened and amazingly her mouth flooded with saliva. If she didn't know better she would be looking at a healthy serving of meat._

 _Prime, Grade A sexy male beefcake._

" _Fine, I will," She spat with conviction as she shrugged off her jacket, throwing it to the floor. Ignoring the delicate ting of her five-hundred-dollar suit that clacked all over the wooden floor._

 _Chi-Chi knew this was a ploy perhaps, but she wasn't afraid. She had never backed down from a challenge and her own body had its own desires. What was one quickie in the office for her? She would break this man who was so arrogant without even trying then she'd ruin his life for the gall to dare come and mock her._

 _She watched the man's face for any flicker of movement as she undid her silk blouse. She unzipped her skirt, standing before him clad only in black lacy under things. He was unmoving, cold and hard, like a marble statue._

 _She stepped forward figuring she'd break him before it would require her to remove her undergarments. Though she felt slightly embarrassed standing in her office like this, her eyes glancing to the door to make sure it was locked. She came over to the luxury redwood chair. It was big enough for two people, and comfortable with fine leather. While used to impress clients, one was currently shattered into pieces and another held a mouthwatering male specimen._

 _Her hand reached out to touch his chest but wondering just how firm and conformed his muscles were but she went lower deciding to see just what his throbbing cock might feel like. He was massive, perhaps a reason for his own self-confidence but nothing that she couldn't handle. His warmth radiated out from him, she felt almost melting being so close to its heat. But before she could reach him, his fingers grabbed her wrist in a grip like a steel vise. He pulled her hand away but her closer, as she now had her knees touching against the leather, her nose almost touching his._

" _Well, you said you'd fuck me. Get on with it." He snarled tossing her hand away._

 _Her eyebrow raised and her lip extended into a slight pout, what man wouldn't want her to touch him? Speaking of. "What's your name?" She asked in a neutral voice, her practiced poise able to remain calm even in this situation._

" _Others call me Kakarot… but most call me Goku. Though just for you, you will call me Master." His lip turning into a taunting smirk. He moved his hands behind his head._

" _I will call you fucking insane. You may look good_ _ **Goku**_ **,"** _her tone mocking but it had no effect on him. "But you don't know who you're dealing with."_

" _Just a simple ungrateful slave." He said making her growl and almost contemplate going back to her phone as her pulled back for a second. "Lost your spine, can't perform a simple fuck? How disappointing, I expected better."_

 _She looked down for a minute, conflicted on what she should do. Goku was aching to kiss her soft skin and teasing red lips and he had nearly flinched when she had touched him. But he had to be patient, breaking a woman like this. Took time, and for a saiyan like him. He had plenty of it._

 _Chi-Chi was scared and exited. She could go through with it, fuck him and be done but, how could she do this? She was a woman of class she was and this was not what she would ever have in mind. She had a reputation, as her thoughts were being knocked around inside her. The raging voices of her employees and peers who saw her as nothing more than an ice-queen. A bitch who could never get laid._

 _She would show them, she'd make this man hers and show up everyone, that she could do anything! She was the best at everything! She gave in and braced her knees on either side of his. Pushing aside her undergarment now wishing she had taken it off, but her plans weren't going as expected, she positioned herself overtop him and slid his tip awkwardly into her, and she froze up as she looked at him. His expression unreadable, nothing changed or happened except a slight flexing of his forearms._

 _She placed a steading hand on his shoulders, the heat and velvety skin made her shudder. She thought to push further and she leaned closer, and pursed her lips for a kiss. Though a moment before she felt his lips a finger pressed against her chin. His head tilted to the side leaving her to stare at his jaw._

 _He watched her carefully from his eye, his brows furrowed concealing another other expression from her._

" _This is a fuck remember, nothing more." He pushed her back as her hands slipped and her knees buckled. She let out a hiss as a sting of pain caused by her sliding down his length, tears welled up in her eyes._

" _You, are too much," She whispered, looking away from his face and towards the doors to make sure they were locked._

" _You are just too tight." He hissed in return. How the hell was this so damn torturous? He should've realized that she was tighter than a satin vice. He had come here to break her but damnit if he didn't want to grab her hips and bury himself all the way inside of her. He was supposed to do what no other male, had the balls to do and teach her a lesson. Of course he had been ordered to do this by his prince but… fuck if he didn't feel slightly cheated._

 _Her body shuttered and she gripped the top leather of her chair, nearly tearing clean through with her nails. Goku would love to reach out and ease her pain, to make her body melt around him. He had studied this female before coming and his prior experience would easily allow his hands and mouth would to find her hot spots. He wanted to her moan and cry, but he had a job to do first._

" _Just pleasure yourself, slave. I suggest you stop wasting time." He said locking his hands behind his head. Her body stiffened at such a rejection, increasing the pain as she squeezed around him._

" _Stop calling me a slave, you know my name," She growled back but less heat than normally. She had more pressing matters to deal with than his attitude._

 _Goku's eyes flickered, his lips turning into a grin making her want to lean up and kiss those lips. "You are my slave," he all but said with pure conviction._

" _Bastard," She hissed back, getting nothing for her efforts as she slid down further. He was so thick, and so big she believed that she couldn't fit him. He was already at her limit and not even half of him was inside of her._

 _She could do this, she told herself as she shrugged off her bra and turned her hands on herself. Caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples. She arched back Goku's body sliding better into position to allow her to stay balanced overtop him. She rested against his thigs, the heat between their bodies building._

 _Chi-Chi finally relaxed, her body loosening as she concentrated on her own pleasure, instead of how uncomfortable and awkward the situation was. Her folds slickened, and Goku went a little further. Her hand slipped down her body, finding her already demanding clit._

 _Goku watched with a held breath as she touched herself. Her breasts swelled, and redden peaks thrust out between her fingers as her head rolled back. Her perfectly black hair around her neck swaying tantalizing around her head, only enhanced by the light paleness of her skin._

 _Chi-Chi finally came to rest down his shift, each agonizing inch finally coming in bits as her body accepted his intrusion. Her fingers furiously teasing her body as Goku closed his eyes, marveling at the sensation of her wet, firm body holding him. Finally, her pelvis met his as she had taken all of him. Chi-Chi released a breath, her muscles squeezing together. She had never been so filled, she could feel his tip in her womb. Goku opened his eyes meeting her stare. His features bland, finding such amusement in her reaction because he seemed to bored with the action so far._

 _She held tightly onto his shoulders, and he allowed her soft touch as she lifted herself from him to slowly ride back down again. He clenched his teeth together, never breaking his gaze from hers. His fingers locked tightly together, afraid that if he moved them he would lose control and let his female claim victory over him._

 _Chi-Chi's body relaxed, her rhythm focused. He could feel her body clenching as he slipped in and out of her with greater ease. She continued her pace for a few long moments, but his body barely tensed. Chi-Chi felt the seat line from her hairline down her back. Her thighs, trained, and well-toned from hours of athletics and fitness were starting to tremble from fatigue. She gripped his shoulders tighter, she was frustrated that she was so close but he was barely reacting._

 _She might be able to come, she could feel it, her body was seething and burning from her hips. She could feel pleasure from every inch of her core, but still she could not find that satisfying release, that she would be wanting. She needed more, she wanted to feel this man break underneath her fingers and beg for her to let him release. But he didn't break he watched her with half interested eyes as she rode him._

 _Why wouldn't he beg? Why wouldn't he touch her? How could any man with her not even act as if she wasn't a beautiful woman riding them to pleasure? It was so frustrating, though she knew this was his game the entire time. He had played her so well, teased her. Pushed her. This mystery man called Goku who had swept her up into something so deplorable but so needed by her._

 _She was in her office, fucking a man she had barely met and having the most intense and amazing sex of her life and yet it was lacking something. He wasn't doing a damn thing! It made her angry as she needed him to acknowledge her, as the woman giving him such pleasure to hear him call out her name and touch her body._

 _She slipped her hands closer to his neck but his hands shot out from behind grabbing her wrists tightly. Her pleading brown eyes met his disinterested black ones and it almost made him falter._

" _I need you," She whispered against him. Her nipples barely feeling the teasing graze of his hard muscular chest. Her face now so close to his able to taste his breath one her tongue._

" _What do you need from me slave?" He whispered back, his warm teasing breath almost kissing her lips._

 _She ignored his jest, her entire body centered around him. Getting him to acknowledge her, make him see her and touch her. "Embrace me, hold me, damnit touch me."_

" _No." He said calmly but a harsh rejection enough to make her feel as if she had been slapped. Her eyes began to burn with tears, the sting of being rejected so easily that she didn't even feel his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrists._

" _Please," she asked with a ragged breath. Her body shuddered around his, and Goku had to lock his failing willpower into resisting just a bit more. Struggling to remain indifferent despite everything._

" _Of course… but you have to do something first," his black eyes bored into hers, she could feel the air almost get chilly at his tone._

" _Name it." Her head cocking to the side as she watched his body ripple underneath her. Chi-Chi licked her lips, that right now she would probably pay any price to get this man to make her feel even better, she had been craving something like this for over three years._

" _Call me Master, That's all." His eyes met hers with a deadly challenge and Chi-Chi's jaw sagged open._

" _I can't," She gasped with wide eyes. His hands tightened around her wrists, disnatly she probably knew that there were going to bruises there tomorrow. He pushed her away, his heat and touch almost gone, his eyes boiling over angrily._

" _Then finish up, I'm not in the mood for such a bad slave." He snarled angrily, and Chi-Chi stiffened. Her hips stopped, his length still buried inside of her, their bodies one for a few fleeting moments._

 _She stared at him, could she do that? Willingly give up such a simple but powerful word of submission? Her thoughts reminded her of how she imagined everyone would see her, a woman who couldn't do anything without being in total control an ice-queen, control freak, who was unable to control her emotions to enjoy the simple act of having sex._

 _She looked down at their bodies. Chi-Chi Mao, the woman who never settled for anything less than the best, always on top, always running every single aspect of her life. Was she always going to be like this? Forever destined to be the one to doing the fucking. She closed her eyes not willing to look Goku in the face directly as she felt a tear run down her face in anguish. Her lips slowly parted as she wanted to speak, her chest heaving along with her panting breath._

 _She mumbled something incoherent, and Goku looked directly into her face that refused to look back. Her lips opened up again, and Goku's body felt a rush of anticipation._

" _M...Ma" She stammered her eyes opening to look into his eyes._

" _Mast….Mast." She paused, and he watched this struggle within her, he could feel it vibrate out form her body from her emotions._

" _Master."_

That simple word, yes such a simple word that changed her life forever. Now she remembered why he had not touched her, why he refused to act. She hadn't respected her master.

"I'm sorry Master… Forgive this slave." She whispered her eyes looking back at his which calmed, a pleased smile spilling over his lips.

He shoved her down forcefully with one hand, his touch against her searing as soon his entire body was now pressed against her. "Again!" He demanded.

"Master! My Master Please your slave!" She cried out begging him, as his tongue thrust inside her mouth. His hands slid up the underside of her thighs. He cupped her healthy cheeks in his palms, lifting her off the bed effortlessly. Without breaking his kiss, he shoved his entire hard cock inside of her.

She gripped his thickness with ease, her already slickened passage gripped around him with pleasure. Her hands warping around the back of his neck finding comfort in his thick tresses of hair. She squeezed herself tighter against his body, pressing her breasts against his chest to be nearly flattened. She deepened their kiss, tasting his entire essence. His hands so tight against her ass, she would never be let go.

It had taken longer, it had been so much time but she had given in to her mysterious saiyan lover. She had been so afraid of giving up her power, but truthfully she would forever be the all-powerful bitch in a boardroom meeting. On the dancefloor and social gatherings, she was a raven haired beauty. She could dominate every single aspect of her life and in it. But when she came home, she felt alive and fulfilled. Everything else was secondary to her nights coming home to her master. She would be his and only his while held in powerful arms. Because in the end if everything else was taken away, it was still just the two of them.

Goku's antics might be to make her call him master, but his actions meant more than just her being a submissive slave girl in the bedroom. He wanted only her, and only her. Bulma Briefs had her Prince Vegeta, she had the aloof and youthful Goku and it was she that he wanted. No other woman would do. He might be cruel, and teasing with her at times, but at the end of every night when she fell asleep it would be his body beside hers, it was Chi-Chi the woman that he kissed and loved.

Every single thrust broke their heated kiss as she cried out, she couldn't catch her breath as he stole it away with every heart pounding thrust of his hips. She whined, her hot breath lapping at his sweaty nape.

His hand's slid upwards drawing her legs over his shoulders. The angle so perfect that she could barely allow him to be inside of her, the pressure so intense upon her it was maddening but she could only look up into his black eyes that spoke to her core and heart.

"That's my girl…" His words laid claim to her like a cattle brand, making her skin burn under his gaze and goosebumps to pop up all over her arms.

It might be demeaning to some women, but she wasn't giving up herself for nothing. In the end no matter if she was his slave and he owned her. It meant the return, she owned him. She was fulfilled in the bedroom by him and only him, no one else could give her what she needed and no matter what she would never, ever give it up.

"You are mine, always."

His own declaration burned within the desire of her eyes. They were both master and slave, man and woman, lovers together.

He squeezed her ass tighter, thrusting into her with such vigor Chi-Chi's head arched off the bed with her hands trying to push herself up and against him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she listened the crackle of his ki. Feeling the warmth gathering at the pressure of their hips

The warm air building as his mouth kissed across her skin. The heating ball of growing inside of her. Goku's chest rumbled against her, and it excited her further.

Then the world went white as she felt light, energy, and emotion speed through every inch of veins, turning the already pleasure inducing experienced into a mind numbing one. Her mouth hung open, so much ecstasy filled her veins. She went limp. Her entire body held up by Goku as she could only feel in that instant.

She returned to her body, perhaps several minutes later as the pleasure passed. They collapsed together, Goku rolled to the side his ram now around her back as he pressed her against him. Goku only breathing quickly through his nose, trying to show that he was not as affected by the effect of their climax in vain. Chi-Chi didn't care and panted heavily and loudly. After a minute she let her hand slide down his wrist and gently interlaced her fingers with his. She waited still panting for his acceptance and relaxed when his hand folded with hers.

She was his, and he was hers. Their own private heaven.

Together.

 **So yeah, if you read this and liked it. Probably will find more thrown up here as I get around to it.**

 **IF not, probably not a good idea to keep reading.**

 **MB**


	3. The Empress

**The Empress:**

 **A/N: Again** **why its called this I don't even remember, but its really... Really juicy. I guess though I should explain the backstory before you jump into it right?**

 **If only I could remember...**

 **Ah well read it anyway :P**

 **Foul language and Chi-Chi dominance ahead. (Graphically I warn you)**

Chi-Chi stood in bedroom, her eyes watching the moonlight disappear behind the clouds of the night, she fell backwards onto her bed with a defeated sigh. Inside the quarters she could hear the training taking place. All of her other servants were asleep, but if there was one of her personal servants who could possibly be up and training it would be Goku. Unconcerned with her state of her nature as the next queen. A princess in waiting, the moon was fat and lazy overhead next to the glittering scene of dancing stars that seeped between the clouds. It was a beautiful night but he heavy night air was the thick kind that came around rarely that was a thick and not unnatural warmth. It blended down into her pores that made her body slick and slow even as she could hear the great grandfather clock toll just as it hit midnight.

Her supposed husband to be had been a royal disappointment. He was a well-tailored young man, that lead a pampered life of royalty, much like her he had desires. She had thought that she might have been able to share them this evening, but the ungrateful bastard dared demand her to do the work, as he had claimed 'a well-endowed cattle sow should do the honors' meaning her overly developed breasts which were to the envy of almost any man in the empire. To be called in such a vulgar fashion and mock her looks had spiked her ire. She had spat in his face and stormed away to her private quarters that had been over an hour ago. While she had been more than willing earlier to get herself laid and relieve some well built up tension over the past year she had only been left disappointed.

There was always something when the air got hot that made her libido spike and send her into heat. The heavier and hotter it got, the greater the ache in her loins became, and there was only so much she could do for herself.

She needed a man. One that would be just right for her, and desperately

There was a clatter of feet and blows striking the target dummy, down the hall and Chi-Chi surmised that Goku was up as always training, the man was a bloody machine and it was the only thing he deemed worthy of his time when not working with her. She leaned to the side looking down through the crack of her doorway to hear the sounds of his pants and blows.

Goku was her dearest friend and confidant. Although they were friendly while in private, she was more than harsh with him in public as the thick headed saiyan she had bought since they were both young was still very naïve. He would always pester her with questions, and it bothered her the most about him. He also was clueless about common knowledge things. Though she wondered if she could get him to shut up and use his cock as a personal toy for a while wouldn't be too bad. He was one of the most devilishly handsome and cut like a statue. He was downright a man with a body that screamed 'fuckable'. His adorable behavior at times made her enjoy him. He was so kind and considerate and completely submissive, it was a perfect poison for royalty in her position.

Unconsciously, her hand slide along her inner thigh, her fingers tracing over the thin scrap of an evening gown. It would be so easy for her fingers to push aside her gown and slick them right over her swelling bud, right here with the moonlight on her and the hot air kissing her skin. The pleasure would be momentary and thrilling, but it would never fill that satisfying need. Chi-Chi drew her hand away and sighed, she needed, no she craved a man. A strong, virile man who could fuck her like she so desperately needed. She clutched the sheets, her finely painted violet nails nearly tearing through the satin fabric.

She looked back up towards the crack of the door and to the echoes coming down the hall. She was a princess, but not a whore, she had needs and desires. It would take her time to calm down and perhaps find a suitable man, all of which would never be able to satisfy her desires right now. She wanted, her servant. True he was clueless moron, who couldn't understand sarcasm and possibly eat dirt if she told him to, but she never would do that. There was a challenge with Goku. Getting him to even see her as a woman, he barely understood the differences in genders. Although, he did have more than redeeming qualities. Aside from being her most loyal and trusted personal servant, he had a rock hard body, an ass that that was well shaped ant toned and kissable lips that most girls dreamed of. She might be called shallow, but she was royalty damint. Men alone could never claim to have the market of admiring another sex's figure, she could do it too.

Chi-Chi wiped her hand over her face, steeling herself before pushing herself off the ground and smoothing out her nightgown as she walked towards the door.

"Do you know what time it is Goku?" She gasped as she slammed the door behind her. Sweat instantly beaded dwon her throat and thinly covered back. She threw her hair back as she walked over towards the open area of her quarters. Her tone and voice sending many of her servants to lock their doors, she sounded angry and nothing frightened her servants more than Chi-Chi with a throbbing temple and an iron skillet.

She looked towards Goku, still waiting for an answer to her question. He was still finishing up his moves on the armored dummy that could take a torrent of abuse even from a super-saiyan. She watched hypnotized as he threw fist after fist, ending on a round kick towards the opponent's head. The way he moved so gracefully and with such control. Her eyes slid downwards, over his naked sweat slicked chest, down to the thin waistband of his loose black shorts.

"Sorry, my lady. I just didn't have the opportunity to train. I thought you would still be out for the evening."

She tore her gaze from his crotch and back to his sweating face, and wet lips. She brought her hand to her face and waved some cooling or on her cheeks.

"Good grief, you would probably train the night away if I didn't stop you."

Goku laughed, his warming laugh always made her smile, he was such a kind soul. Except his healthy male voice only made her lick her lips. She was getting quite hungry…

"Well, you know me. I can't stop, not after that last attempt on your life, my lady I can't dare slow down my progress now."

That actually made more sense, she had only been nearly attacked two weeks ago, the man clearly an alien in disguise leaped out at her, the ugly man in blue was so fast she would never have reacted in time except her servant did.

"Well I guess I can't argue with you there." She said as she walked around the room. Goku diligently pushing all of the things and comforts of the main hall to the side to set up a simple training area.

"Nope, I owe you my life. So I have to keep improving.

"Of course," Chi-Chi muttered walking around to the provisions of food. The well set out table of artificially chilled food, such gift from science as she plucked up a nice and juicy red strawberry. She brought it up to her lips and took a bite, its flavor exploded in her mouth. It was cooling and refreshing at the same time as she wiped away the juices tossing the stub to the floor for someone else to clean up later.

She paused looking over towards Goku, who was already setting back up his dummy. In a flash he struck, blasting his opponent twice with two punches, making even the training dummy rattle from the effects of his attack. Goku smirked approvingly, his lip in approval of his own skill and expertise, his lip exposing his white canines. Desire hit her full force, saturating her with arousal. Her hand gripped the next bit of fresh fruit in her hand. The idea should have been repugnant for her, but she was royalty. She could do what she wanted, and besides if no one found out what would be the consequences. Even still, who would be there to tell her no.

She took a deep breath, and walked slowly towards the lounge couch. In a pose of indifference, she leaned over, bracing her elbows on the back and all but pillowing her breasts on her forearms that made her nearly spill free from her bedtime nighty.

Goku stopped mid kick and sniffed the air, before looking back towards her. She watched him curiously as she took a whiff of the air around her wondering if something was off. To her disappointment and unsuspecting Goku didn't even seem to notice her breasts, but there was a look of concern on his face that made her nipples harden.

"Why are you even back so early my lady, was your evening not to your liking?"

Chi-Chi, who was subtely wondering what she could do to get him interested in the idea of sex. Or even if he knew what sex was, caused her snap from her thoughts by the question.

"Is it that obvious?" She sighed as she looked to the side.

Goku stared at her long enough to make her look back at him. He shifted back towards his training dummy.

"Well you are here, did he upset you?"

He went back to his training, dismissing her clear signals. Chi-Chi straightened, watching Goku's chiseled muscles ripple underneath his body. Her lips parted he was dead on the money with his inference, and it made her muscles quiver. She licked her lips, he always knew her emotions. But he was still a blunt tool in the shed, with her advances that would make any man drool.

Chi-Chi dropped her gaze. Her one finger finding a large ripe banana, her fingers caressing the fruit in an imitation of sex. Gods she knew she was desperate when she began treating her food like a piece of meat. She had her mind set on caressing something else. What she was going to do next was completely taboo, almost unthinkable for a lady like her. And yet, it made her a little wet thinking about it. She calmed herself before looking straight ag Goku.

"He did." His head flicked back towards her. "He made me really upset, and he made me feel ugly and unappreciated."

"He's a vile man than, no one should dare insult you. You're a wonderful person." His words were meant to be reassuring, but she narrowed her brows at him. How dense was he?

"Am I?" She pretended to be affronted. "Can you look at me now and say that about me. I mean if couldn't even appeal to him, no man would ever be able to bare someone like me. It's been over a year since I've been with another man who made me feel good."

"I don't know much about girls -if he could've swung a sledgehammer on a nail to emphasize how right he was he did with that statement- but you are an amazing and pretty girl. I don't think there's a better one on the planet." Goku stated proudly, he would never dishonor her. It made Chi-Chi groan inwardly, he could never take a hint.

"Oh I don't know Goku… what makes me pretty. Tell me, I want to feel appreciated tonight."

Goku frowned at her comment, dissatisfied with her mood but knew he had to make her feel better it was his job.

"Come on Goku, look at me. I have such plain black hair, these large breasts are just unappealing and look at my body its slickened with so much sweat who would ever want to put their cock anywhere near me? I couldn't imagine anyone would want to press their hands against my breasts, kiss their lips against my neck and then shove their thick hard length between my legs."

She was a bit lost in her half-hearted fantasy, imaging someone doing it to her right now, her fingers trailed down the side of her neck. She could feel her pulse against her fingertips and she was becoming so wet she clenched her thighs together.

"Don't say that!"

Chi-Chi's eyes came back to her at his almost defensive tone, her hand moving from her neck. Goku was frowning at her, his hands shaking behind his emotion filled eyes.

"No one could deny you! I know that anyone would be honored to touch the beautiful goddess that you are, and if the royal prince insulted you so I will personally break his legs."

Chi-Chi's breath caught in her throat as she warmed up greatly to the words spoken so honestly and truthfully. Slightly embarrassing herself, her head dropped down a bit allowing her to see that his crotch had been growing slightly. Maybe he wasn't such a lost cause? She batted her eye lashes towards him.

"Oh that's so nice of you to say Goku. No man would ever deny me, but of course he wouldn't be able to satisfy me. I mean when I tried to blow him he was just…" She trailed off in a laugh. Goku's head was cocked at such an odd angle it was adorable, the guy clearly missed all pretenses of what she was saying. Like a dog hearing a strange sound.

"Come on Goku…" She tapped her pinky nail against her fruit, showing off the little stub. "Some men just are like this." Goku just continued to stare. "Nothing downstairs, itty bitty-"

"He had a small willy?"

Chi-Chi had to laugh it was so cute, she cupped her hand over her mouth. She might not be getting satisfied in one way but his humor was just adorable. "Yes, and it would never have been good enough for me. I am Chi-Chi, the next ruler of the great empire I demand the best of everything. And if a real man, thinks hes good enough to ever put his hands on me, to fuck the the next empress he had better be hung like a horse. I mean, just how am I supposed to blow him if I don't know where to look?"

"What does that mean blow him?"

Goku was staring at her so hard, the phrase as if she was an alien almost felt appropriate. But she knew that Goku wouldn't been able to understand intimate acts. The guy was so pure, and untouched. This could be her best bet to arouse even someone like Goku in hopes of him catching her hint. She didn't want to order him to fuck her, no that would ruin her mood she wanted to be desired and sought after. She pressed against the couch, spreading her legs as she leaned forward teasingly.

"Well, I take my tongue and run it all over his dick, like this." She showed using the now peeled banana. Her tongue teasing over the head, keeping her wet lips around it to make the sensation as if it were the real thing.

"I don't get it."

"Oh come on Goku, it's supposed to make you feel good. Haven't you once had some woman do such a thing for you? I mean really Goku at least once you've let a woman lick your cock and push you down her warm throat."

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Nope can't say anyone's done that for me. But I think you should get some sleep my lady, you have a busy day tomorrow." He then quickly headed off to take a shower without even so much as realizing just how disappointed he had left Chi-Chi. She fell over the sofa in utter dismay and defeat, her face pressed into the cushions. After a few moments of suffocation that she hoped would make her heavy arousal but did nothing she pushed herself back up.

"Damnit, just one time… One Time!" She growled stomping back to her quarters. It had all been for nothing but perhaps the best that she didn't start fucking Goku as clueless as he was.

Goku felt her leave, he was sitting back in the shower his hands cupping his throbbing erection through his shorts. He had nearly embarrassed himself in front of his lady. To get in such a shameful state was embarrassing, for everything Chi-Chi had done for him he had to let his body get like this. Since being with her he had been able to enjoy himself more than anyone would imagine, of course she had lead him around like a dog with a leash when they kids but they were young friends in secret. He couldn't dare soil the future empress presence like that, but of course his body just acted without his permission. There was no reason for him to get like that in front of her, he should just shower up and hope that in the morning he would be in better control of himself. His lady deserved a loyal and faithful servant, who would do anything for her. And to just get… like this was a mess that could cost him his life!

She was upset though and he had done very little to alleviate her frustrations. She was giving off a strange scent, that excited him but couldn't place why. She had never been able to stay in healthy relationships with others, it had been over a year since she had a stable lord that would appease her. Of course it was often her own desires that were never satisfied leaving Goku many times to take out the garbage. However, this last insult to his lady's honor would earn that young fool a royal beating. None insulted his Chi-Chi. This was his lady. She was his savior, his benefactor, and best friend. Her well-being meant everything to him, and he did his best, to make sure that she would be happy with herself. It was almost a disgrace as her personal servant to see her upset by some young jerk. Did they not know how beautiful and amazing lady Chi-Chi truly was?

He had been monitoring Chi-Chi very closely that his own ki flared when hers own did. He felt her energy which had been once spiking with anger now drop to a cold depressed low. She was still upset, and he hadn't done this job… maybe she was just off for a few moments. He concentrated on her energy as he felt the water running over him, it didn't change.

Almost an hour later, he was still in the shower the water having turned off as he still strained to keep a focus on Chi-Chi's ki. She was still awake and could hear her walking around in the main hall. He still hadn't prepared the room, which was a fault by him… perhaps he should address it and his failure to his lady. He peered out from the hallway watching her rest against the window, her body bent from the hips down giving him a near perfect and unabashed view of her entire body.

Goku looked at her with a frown. Her once gently gathered hair was matted and sticky leaving a mess of silky tendrils down her back and over her breasts. Her nightie all but vanished, in favor of something that barely passed as a strip of clothing. Her violet strip that ran over her breasts loosely covering just her nipples and strap of clothing that ran around her bottom disappeared between the crack of her ass. Everything about her screamed, frustration, and disappointment. His nose collecting her thick scent again and he felt something as he could taste it in his mouth.

He watched with rapt attention now as she drew up her silver chalice from the set out wine for her display and drew it along her lips, the tip of tongue appearing out for a taste as she drank down a cup of spirits.

Goku inhaled, holding his breath as he watched her spill the drink down her chin, it ran just in a thin line down her neck and over her breasts. A thin pink trail made his shorts grow tighter as her scent grew thicker as he found himself walking forwards silently like a predator.

Goku paused just a few steps away, what was he doing… she would've asked for his presence. He had no right to come out here and speak to her. But… as he watched her, his chest heaving in air. It was his job as her personal servant to see to her needs. It was his duty to assist her. She was clearly in need of something, so he should help her out as best he could.

Her nipples were so wet and now sticky from the wine, she slid her hand down over her chest, sighing when the sweat smeared away even the wine. She went further, her fingers going lower as she ran just across the top of her thin strap panties.

Abruptly, there was a wall of heat behind her. Her hair on her neck prickled with awareness, and she felt her lips grow wet and she exhaled in surprise. She tried to draw her hand back away but it was stopped by a much larger male palm. Her other hand still holding the wine glass slipped, the near empty chalice clatter to the floor as it became intertwined with fingers. Goku having her consent leaned into her and she could feel his breath against her throat, his straining erection pressing into the small curve of her buttocks.

"I failed you, I should've been better," He whispered softly in her ear. Her entire body went rigid, as if she was now contemplating her lack of rationale thought and now pure lust.

She shook her head, looking out the window and sweeping over the vast expanse of the palace. She reflected on everything she had done and said earlier and was disgusted by herself. She was supposed to be an empress, powerful and in control in a few years. She shouldn't have said those things to her servant of all people. She should never have been so deceptive. He only wanted to comfort her and reassure her but in turn she had only been spurred on by her own foolish desires. How embarrassing.

Goku exhaled against her with sounded like disappointment, the sound and feel of his breath against her spun her sinful mind that he might now realize what she needed. Maybe he wasn't so clueless after all.

"I didn't see how much you needed me. You wanted someone to be with you, and I didn't realize it." He felt her draw her hands upwards towards, his knuckles brushing against the underside of her breasts, her 'clothing' made to be as enticing as possible and keep down the heat on her body.

"You're just so dense sometimes." Chi-Chi said her thighs shaking at the mere thought of what Goku had seen.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not here for you now. I want to help you my lady, just tell me what you need." He held her hand tight in comfort. "I'm always here for you." He breathed as she shuddered.

Without fighting her, she let him glide her hands up and over her breasts the thin strap falling off with a simple lock to the floor. Her nipple was already hard from the thrill of being watched and she couldn't stop herself pinching the aching nipple between his and her fingers. She gasped at the streak of pleasure that ran up her spine. Her hips rocked backwards unconsciously.

"My… Lady... why?" He exhaled as he felt her other hand urge him to massage her breast, his fingers teasing her nipples until it began to ache. She never had him do this before…

He swallowed, she clearly needed relief but from what.

She was filled with pleasure and he was such a good boy following her ministrations as she drew his other hand and pushed down the thin strap that could not be called underwear, forming up with her exactly so his two fingers interlaced with hers. She guided his fingers between her lips, pressing over her swollen clit. It was the feeling of his rough fingers, but it was not her own. It was Goku's own unique feel drawing out her excitement. Slowly his own fingers began to take over as she leaned back into him, heeding his support as the pressure in her belly began to feel uncontrollable.

"Do you… is this what you want?" He asked against her, as she pressed her ass into his erection. He almost hissed at the sensation.

"Yes," She gasped.

Her eyes rolled back as head fall back against his shoulder. Her climax was sudden and blinding in its pleasure. It made the world become a cloud for a brief moment behind her eyelids, making her shiver and shake. Though just as powerful as it had come, it receded backwards like the tide.

She leaned back against Goku, letting the world come back to normal for a moment. She could only hear her own panting breath, but Goku was completely silent. She might not have realized he was there if wasn't for the pressure of his chest against her back.

"Should… Should I stop?"

Chi-Chi paused, her head slowly turned to his eyes, seeing such a look of misunderstanding. He didn't know why she had done this? Had he just come out to comfort her, and… She swallowed she could stop right now but her last orgasm had been intense, much more so because it was someone else beside her, but it didn't fulfill her. It didn't satiate the woman in need.

"No," She said through labored breathing. Of any man, what was it about this one that made her bold and yet shy the next? She never felt so feminine in a way around other men but he made her experience that feeling in a whole new way. She was beautiful, independent, and in control of her actions, but around Goku she had let slip those tightly held principles. She never felt more confidant that someone would be there to steady her and bring her back from the brink, than him.

"Then should I continue?" He asked as he felt himself breathing in the musky scent of her orgasm and even more pungent arousal, it was making everything in his head spin but in a pleasant way. She spun around, as she smoothed her palm over his now swelling erection, her palm cradling the head. Smiling turned back to him, her lips pressed together as she rubbed his cock making Goku raise his brow but almost trepid leaned in. He had never kissed his lady before. She kissed him on the cheek sometimes but never did he kiss her. In fact, he'd never really kissed anyone.

"Don't be shy, you've just shoved your fingers into my body, no time to get cold feet."

He swallowed trying to think of something until something was now worming between his teeth. Goku stiffened, as his bottom lip was being sucked on by his lady. Her other hand tightly fisted in his unruly black mane and pulled him in to her lips. He almost fell back, but he couldn't retreat as she pressed her body against his marvelous physique. Enjoying ever curve of his abs and the shape of his hip bones. It was so perfect… but she had to make sure everything was perfect. Pulling back a thin trail of saliva slipping from her mouth she slowly lowered herself to her knees at his feet, smilingly devilishly at the flushed and embarrassed face. Even on her knees he didn't think himself in command of the situation, his mind raced what was she doing? She knew that he would forever be her slave to whim, a devoted boy since the age of seven. She had never really thought about what possible 'good's her dear young friend might be hiding. With anticipation she tucked her fingers under the hem of his shorts and drew them down. She gasped at the sight.

"That Goku is amazing. This cock worthy of being with a future empress." She felt so drained for other words.

Chi-Chi knew that stroking a man's ego was proper and an effective tactic, she'd used it before but this was not a common place to truly mean her words. She had seen enough nude males in her life in all manner of situations, too say she knew well about male penises was correct. All manner of alien's and humanoid beings had phallus's and most seemed to always disappoint her, especially of those in her own class. Males of her species were over inflated in sense of how big they really were, which was only placated by servants and chamber maids who praised them out of fear or respect for their position.

Goku blushed furiously at her compliment. He didn't know why it was such a big deal. It was just like everything on his body that was just big.

Chi-Chi always enjoyed a nice thick member over the longer ones. The bigger they were, the more sensation she could feel. With Goku she wouldn't have to go without either. He was impossibly thick and long, with such a swelled head with glistening pre-cum that it made her almost cum herself just in anticipation.

Chi-Chi truly had not lied to Goku when she admitted to enjoyment of giving men blow jobs. Many snobbish types took their positions as it was a literal 'job' far too seriously, allowing its obvious uses to be cast aside. No it gave Chi-Chi such a greater rush of empowerment because even if she might be on her knees, everything worked according to her will. She decided every single aspect of the act, how deep, how much pleasure or in most cases pain she could give to men.

Men would bow at her feet out of respect for her position but in the act they saw her as a goddess in every sense of the word. They simply desired her and it was thrilling to be in such control of their desires and become their universe. It was a power that one like her reveled in.

She slowly brought her hand around Goku's straining erection, more than pleased to see that her fingers could not touch the other. She looked up and smiled at just how pure and innocent Goku's expression was. She had taken everything from this man, and yet he only desired her. She had bought his life, owned his future, took away his freedom, stole his first kiss, and now she was going to rob him of his innocence and virginity. It was a rush.

She cast him a smile, that would only calm Goku his body finding some calm against the wall as she slowly stroked him with her hand in full hand lengths from the tip to the base.

"My lady… I don't know what to say-"

She cast him a slightly annoyed glare shutting up his concern. "No more my lady. Right now Goku you are my man, and I am your woman. You will call me by my name until morning, I am Chi-Chi. No more my lady, understand?"

"Of course my lady."

Her eyes narrowed up at him.

"I mean Chi-Chi… yes Chi-Chi."

"Better… Now let's have some fun." She pouted her lips as if she was going to receive a kiss. She leaned forward and pressed her closed mouth against the tip of his cock until her lips folded open around him. Slowly she kissed the top of his head with her lips, and slow flicks of her tongue along the edge.

"Chi…"

His voice danced over her skin and she saw pleasure and desire in his eyes in those normally carefree and happy eyes that had brought them together. She parted her lips more but kept them tight, sucking him in slowly into her mouth. The fit more than tight, and she didn't linger too long over his swollen head, tasting his sweet juices on the tip of her tongue. She was pleased to hear the sharp inhalation of his chest. She swirled her tongue a final time over his tip in a tease before pulling him free.

Goku's fist was nearly tearing the stone window sill off as she could see the obvious cracks in the ancient granite. Her lips came around him again as she drew him in and back out, imitating the intense and wonderful pleasure of sex.

Goku groaned above her. "It's… I can't control myself." He was shaking all over as she felt his stomach doing flip flops.

Chi-Chi pulled back again, her tongue drawing over his side in a consoling manner.

"Surely my personal servant has more control than this, don't you want to make me happy?" Her breath flowed over his wet tip. A simple challenge to Goku's loyalty would always drive him to do anything for her. It was her hidden trump card when she needed something from him. She brought more attention to his tip repeating the same action but a hand tangled in her hair. He was struggling for control and holding himself back from thrusting into her mouth but Chi-Chi waited her tongue shoving his length alongside the roof of her mouth. Not allowing him to do so, if he did it would scrap over her teeth, it was a good tactic to keep a man under her power. She also knew that even for someone of Goku's level of control would need a little 'motivation'.

He stilled still shaking, Chi-Chi grinned against him. She removed his hand from her hair, brought out by instinct with a tap of her fingers against his wrist. She readjusted herself comfortably finding a more suitable angle. Relaxing her jaw she allowed his cock to be free within her mouth again and she continued to caress him with her tongue. She worked him carefully, using her tongue and fist in a mirror of the other. His hips shifted as she knew he was all but trying to not buck into her mouth but held himself back.

"Chi-Chi!"

His word a strained and almost pained frustration of need and desire left a mark on a man whose physical strength had been without an equal, was almost being broken by her simple ministrations. She surged forwards until he reached the back of her throat. Her controlled breathing all around him, as she wrapped around him like a hot wet glove and then she moaned. A long drawn out sound from the depths of her chest, that traveled up through his length and into his stomach. His stomach flexed as she heard the crushing of stone between his palms. It was obviously too much and she felt his approval flood into her mouth as he came.

His entire body went taunt as she felt his warm seed filling her throat but she drew back to quickly as Goku's hips bucked popping free from her mouth and she was met with thick spray of white all over her face. It was almost shocking as she swallowed his release, its sweet taste coming from the diet she provided for him. It was shocking, but not surprising he had never probably touched himself before in his life and she was rewarded with the most powerful male climax she'd ever felt. Most men could perhaps have made her enjoy a brief taste of their own satisfaction but not with Goku. His powerful release had coated the inside of her throat and apart of her face. Her tongue drew out to lick away at the bits around her lips still more than satisfied with his reaction.

He slid down the wall now shorter than her on her knees. Completely vulnerable. His mouth hanging agape as his in ragged breaths. It made her feel so powerful even as she wiped away the last of his release from her face before drawing her sticky covered finger to her mouth. She moaned in approval as she tasted him once again, "That was delicious, I shall reward you." She said almost like a cat crawling up his knees as he looked into her eyes. She saw his immense satisfaction but still there was thick lust in those eyes, it was a look she could get addicted too. She pressed down against him, her dominance in a kiss over his lips that made him submit to her control. Having now stolen his first release as well, she felt guilty… for maybe a second.

Her forwardness made him almost shrink as he felt her tongue in his mouth, having felt their last kiss he reacted a bit more. His tongue battling with hers as he tasted her in his mouth. Her body shoved down further against his. His arms wrapped around her back as she held his head tightly, finding his thick locks of hair so wonderful between her fingers.

She pressed herself tighter wishing to become one with him, though as she did a hard pressure against her stomach made her laugh devilishly against his lips. He was ready to go again, but she was knew that she needed to be prepared more before fucking that huge thing. She pulled away missing the warmth of his body and he looked up at her with pleading eyes to almost not stop.

"No, now you have to please me, Goku. I want you to make me feel better than I did for you."

He nodded and she shuddered as he scooped her up in his arms almost forcefully driving her back into the large feather lounging couch, her back angled back perfectly as Goku remained between her parted thighs. With almost desperation he leaned into her lips which met his own invitation graciously as she brought his hands to her bare breasts. He palmed her breasts, as if discovering such enjoyment from the fleshy mounds, rolling them up together while she broke away from his kiss. She carefully guided his lips down to attend to the rest of her body. He did not resist as he quickly lathed over her nipples, making them hard, wet and warm. His other fingers rolling each of the tightened nubs as he brought it into his mouth and sucked in like a large infant, and she hissed at the sensation over her skin. She arched into him, her hips bucking upwards begging him with her body, but he knew she wanted more. He could feel it like a beat in the back of his mind that his lady demanded more from him. He bit down on the sensitive nipple, she moaned, gripping his hair tightly to draw him tighter into her chest. He repeated the process with the other breast, finding both of them red from both ache and pleasure.

She whined passively as he stopped his ministrations but she needed more, shoving his head down further with minimal resistance. His mouth kissing her belly button to the hollow of her hip.

She felt the heat and wetness of his lips on her inner thigh making her shake with expectation.

"Yes."

She pulled his head towards her core, and he was more than willing.

"I know." He murmured against her skin, softly breathing over the sensitive skin. He smoothed his thumb over her nether lips with his thumb, soothing her a gentle touch before bringing his tongue down and around her clit. She almost screamed, but only roared her entire body shoving upwards into his mouth demandingly. It was wonderful and torture at the same time. He only teased her slowly tasting her pussy that only grew in a greater wetness. Her need was pulsing and growing instead of being fulfilled, the rough coarse hair pressing into her body was making her body thrash.

Then his tongue went further and pressed inside of her before coming up to her clit again, it felt so much nicer. It made the rest of her body numb, and the pleasure and desire roll from one spot, becoming more intense than she had ever felt. She bucked against his mouth, feeling so amazing but quite empty.

"No more of that… I want you to fuck me." She ordered, her eyes burning as Goku's head looked up at her.

"Chi-Chi. Are you-" Her eyes glared at him and silenced his complaints, he wasn't sure why but he ached to put himself inside of her. He gathered her legs in the crook of his arm, the other foot braced behind her body as she reached down and angled the thick head of his cock for her entrance. She felt her heart racing as the head parted her lips, sliding along her slit as Goku inadvertently teased her while trying to get in a comfortable position before pressing against her entrance.

His eyes looked up at Chi-Chi and he saw a different woman. This was no longer his young friend, the girl whom he had grown up with and owed his life too. No this wasn't even the future empress of the empire who meant more to this planet than the sun, moon and the sky. She was a woman, a beautiful, person who was sharing herself with him not as a slave or master, but as equals. As lovers. She groaned in frustration as he pushed in slowly, barely finding himself inside of her before withdrawing shaking his head.

"Goku."

"It won't fit. I'm sorry but I'll hurt you, and I don't want to ever hurt you."

Chi-Chi pushed herself up on her elbows and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcefully as she was about to go mad with need.

"It will be fine, now stop teasing me. And-"

Chi-Chi's mouth locked up in a morbidly delight expression as Goku thrust forcefully into her body. She arched in relief as her nails dug into the flesh of his back and the feather couch. She could only feel half of him inside of her though as her movement had prevented him from going deeper. Her rocked against her giving her a small taste of what he could offer.

"Don't! Stop! Fuck me!" She screamed through her teeth her fist tearing up a clump of the sofa in her fingers.

"I will," He replied softly. As he felt her body finally settle down, he waited for the moment. He sank to the hilt, pausing for what felt like minutes before withdrawing slowly. But Chi-Chi's legs and hands gripped him tightly drawing him back inside of her, with another short ram and paused. He was heaving air unable to form words, of how he felt, it was so tight it hurt but that made it only feel better as each time her muscles squeezed around him he felt the air in his lungs leave. His inexperience showing as he left her on the very edge of something amazing before fading away, it made her want to cry with such unfelt pleasure.

She hooked her leg around his hips attempting to rock against him and reach her edge but he was so heavy and so strong she was completely at his mercy. Tears of frustration formed at her eyes as she cried like an abandoned animal that was missing something dear.

He braced both elbows on either side of her narrow body. Her fingers interlocking together as her ankles south desperately to lock around his hips in a feminine trap. She could taste the hot, sweaty male in the air through her own passion. His dark eyes lit barely in the room, but with such a fire that she felt everything else in the world disappear, it burned through every single fire of her body only making this moment even more incredible.

He moved his hand up to cradle her cheek, seeing her unshed tears and wipe them away. Never should his lady cry and it made his heart clench in anguish seeing her do so. It might never happen again, it might be the only time they shared such a moment together but he wanted to be there for her. Even if might never mean anything more to her.

"Is this what you really want, a servant, a slave, and a man?"

"You are more than that."

The words escaped her mouth before she had even realized it. But it was a true statement and it resonated through her body. It was more than true on any level, the shared something together that was more than this.

It stunned Goku, never had he thought she felt this way about him. Sure they were kind to each other, and respected each other but his status was nothing compared to hers and to hear here say that made him swallow.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

His voice was so gentle, making the warm feeling spread inside of her body. She gazed into his eyes ready to welcome her new lover.

"Then give everything you have to me." She demanded like a woman in desperation.

He nodded and as he moved she clenched around him. He gathered her ass up in his palms and thrust into her with enough force that her tits bounced wildly and the heavy lounging couch scrapped over the floor. He had no skill or technique, just raw relentless fucking, his hips slamming into hers with such force she could feel the bruises forming. She only arched, moaned and begged beneath him, urging this man to make her feel better than she had in her entire life.

The orgasm that exploded from inside was so intense she momentarily lost consciousness, she fell limp and quiet her voice becoming an faint whisper. Before the sensation threw her upwards and back into her body in a tidal wave of ecstasy, through it she heard heavy and heated cries; the slapping of her flesh and Gokus. The squeezing sensation of his hands on her shoulders with bruising force. He roared like a beast, a wolfish howl to the nighttime air.

Her body fluttered and was bathed inside with his warm seed as she slowly registered everything around her as he collapsed atop her. She felt every inch of her body molding into Goku's flesh in an almost water tight seal. She smiled as she realized that she might've taken many firsts from Goku that night but he had taken her first in another way. He had been the only man to release inside of her womb. She only smirked, the price of her orgasm and pleasure had been more than worth that price as she held onto his back breathing heavily.

"That was amazing… can we do that again?" Goku asked, always so eager, and still more than ready to do it again. He wasn't sure just all of what he had done but man it was truly amazing.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh as she tapped his back signaling for him to get off. He leaned back on his ankles letting her sit up albeit slowly and painfully, she gave him a look of sorrow and shook her head. Standing up she slowly walked away from Goku straightening out her hair as she wobbled back to her room.

"It was amazing Goku, but no. I have a busy day tomorrow and I need this room cleaned up and back in order. Get to it," she stated as if nothing had happened at all. Her usual tone and look in her eyes as she walked backwards. Her smeared thighs creating a mess on her exit as she left Goku there alone.

He watched her leave, that woman that had just for a few brief moments made him feel like an equal. Worthy of being with her now all but shattered. As he looked to the mess of the room.

"I Should get to work," He exhaled standing up and reset about the room, ignoring the still raging reaction between his legs as his mind played the nights images over and over in his head.

 **A/N: Am I wierd or do they really love each other... I mean Reallly really love each other.**

 **MB**


	4. A Soldier and A Woman

**A Soldier and A Woman**

 **A/N: Do you remember this story I wrote a loooong time ago? Heh I didn't but guess what carcass I managed to locate? Eh? EH? Are you all proud of me? Anyway, short story longer than necessary. This is our genetically engineered Goku is masterfully seduced by Chi-Chi but the two share more than just a little bit of lust. Well okay a lot of it but its the feeling that counts! Maybe? Read and see what hot and spicy action I had planned for you guys over a decade ago.**

 **Also kids seriously don't read this. It's not for you.**

Standing in the tiny bathroom, applying her deep velvet purple eyeliner, while waiting for her escort to come back and take her inside. It was nearly time for her operation, and the celebration was set to start in thirty minutes. It was the Red Ribbon yearly glorification day meaning all of the major big wigs were set up to be in place for her. They had to of brought their specialized little hound back out, she had caught a glimpse of him for a moment when they had raided their little apartment as Chi-Chi was using the same floor as a smokescreen for herself. He was Goku, or what he was called too by his description. They had no image in the files they stole from the previous raid.

The thought of this 'Goku' had on her as she had witnessed his face for a few scant moments. While she could hide her emotions from her friends and comrades, she could not lie to herself, she was stuck in her head for looking into that black spikey haired face that had picked her up after the breach on their safe house room down the hall. She saw his face as he was barking orders at his men, that thick tight stealth body suit that amplified his muscles and separated him from any man she had ever come into contact with. In any other circumstance, those that had the misfortune of meeting Goku would call him a ghost and a devil. Chi-Chi had thought long and hard if he was truly evil and its meaning when that very same man carried her out of the ruined building in his arms and applied first to her while she zoned in and out of consciousness.

Cruelty, rage, and strength were all his claims to fame. All of them could easily describe the man from his reports. One could not say he was a devil made flesh. An unholy angel that brought death and destruction upon those whom his creators pointed him towards, but in that moment she saw none of those things when looking into his face. She saw a man that had nothing but himself, a solitary figure never shown love or compassion, raised the fires of a battlefield, feared, hated and all alone by even those who made him.

Sometime between worrying if she was even remembered this evening she had the not so glamorous task of seducing Goku. But it had to be done, she could lure their best soldier away from the event the only way a woman could. Of course the reality and danger of her plan was more than evident and shoved into her face by her friends who desperately tried to talk her out of what she was doing. They thought a simple bombing would be enough, which it could be but Goku could smell a rat and was uncanny with his abilities. If she could reach out and get her hands into that mind of his when she finally caught sight of him, and lure him away. If it went right, the core of Red Ribbon could suffer a huge blow and she had a chance to deal with Goku one way or another. If she could get him tonight, claim his body with her own as bait then she might be able to just maybe steal him away from them and turn their greatest weapon against them.

She heard the door open and she leaned out the bathroom to call out.

"Are you guys ready?" She called out, her voice already having anticipation. After so many months of hard work and one disaster after another, she finally had her chance to make it count. No response came but she heard the heavy thudding of boots… she swallowed not sure what to make of such a silent treatment as the heavy footsteps stopped just behind her in the doorway to the bathroom.

She looked up in the mirror and saw neither one of her comrades, no it was a man wearing all black with crazy spikey hair. A light black tuxedo and dress shirt with a white tie, the form built for function and form as it accentuated his physique perfectly. A man that look dropped dead handsome as a cigarette dangled out from his lips not even lit. It was the man she had been thinking of, his coal black eyes looking at her frame, her mind racing as many different dark thoughts and fantasies came to life in her head.

"They asked me to come and get you, I'm sorry Miss Chi-Chi. My orders were only changed at the last minute." He purred while his heavy lidded eyes watched her stop applying her makeup and turn to look at him. Taking in that rich purple dress that she wore. The gown dipped down between her breasts leaving just the top of her creamy skin bare just to her belly button, while entirely indecent sheer scraps covered her breasts, leading up to a thin strap that crossed over teach other and hooked over her shoulders. The dress was also backless, leaving the material to gather at her lower back right above the curve of her ass before falling down just around her thighs. She had her raven black hair piled on top of her head with a ruby necklace laced around her throat with another long strand of sparkling pears and gold lay down the center of her back, it pushed his limits of control not to reach out and trace his fingers down her spine. In the front the same design fell down between her breasts.

It was unsettling as she looked back at him a little scared but also her eyes were looking him over and he was filled with a strange urge to pull her into his arms and hold her against him. The hours of rehabilitation and regenerative therapy had been almost unbearable. He had been foolish and distracted by a beautiful woman's face invading his thoughts for the first time in his life. It had cost him a shotgun blast to the chest and were it not for his armor he would've died. As he had come in he thought she was stricken with fear at the sight of him, she obviously had expected different company. For some reason his orders had been changed from escorting one of the scientists to bringing a female guest of the Kitara Conglomerate who was a huge philanthropist and financial backer apparently. Which is why he had been sent to bring her with him.

Bring her, with him.

"I'm… Sorry, I'll… just need another minute Mr," she trailed off leaving it to him answer that question. To her surprise he didn't even hold back with who she already knew he was.

"Goku is what I'm called." He said adjusting his tie which had begun to bother him. Seeing as how she wasn't ready he'd remove some layers. Dropping his top coat off and moved to undo the buttons from his silk shirt exposing the top of his thick golden tanned chest to her not noticing her eyes as he popped it off the top and over a stationary chair.

As soon as he turned back to stretch his built in sensors detected a change in the air, his nano-machines and his brand new neural enhanced senses-curtesy of his recent upgrades-, more accurate than a dog's nose picked up the smell of female arousal and he had to stop himself from looking back at her. His artificial blood did not have his old suppression of bodily urges, and with such a sense of smell his mind was brought to a halt as he imagined himself grabbing her and throwing her to the ground and fuck her hot velvet depths. His senses were being overloaded and he wasn't sure what was possessing him to do this, but he regretted such a weakness. While most men were seduced by the flesh and sight of a body, it was an entirely different thing to have a woman's scent and all its desires hitting his unprotected mind. It was being imprinted onto his mind and it was like an aphrodisiac as he could even feel his normally limp prick swelling painfully and wholly out of his own control.

"Are you finishing up? We have a schedule." He asked gruffly not wanting to turn around and face her. She swallowed as she nodded before knowing that he wasn't looking back at her.

"yes, but why are you taking your clothes off?" She was breathless and her words caressed his ears. He turned to face her and her voice vanished and her mind went blank.

"Did you want all of them off?" He asked, his coal black eyes trapping her.

"I didn't mean to imply that… sorry," she said and turned back ignoring his smirk as she looked at him from the mirror and he could tell she was.

Her eyes were glossing over his sculpted pectorals, and his tight hard abs. His pants hung loose over his hips and the notable mass underneath his pants made her blush. She had to wave her hand to cool herself down and control that surge of desire. Her eyes looked back up towards his eyes and she wondered if he was naked underneath those pants.

"I'll be done shortly," She muttered and grabbed a selection of diamond earrings.

Chi-Chi sighed before heading over to her closet and pulling out a pair of white silver heels that matched her jewelry. Sitting on the edge of her bed she slid them up and over her feet watching as Goku put his top back on. His long sleeves, gathered up at his elbows. Drawing herself back up to her feet she slowly walked past him, her eyes looking into his. She came within a hairsbreadth away from him. Her musky scent caught in his nose and mouth and surrounded him, it was pure seduction and it almost drew him towards her. She flashed him a flirty smile slightly swaying her hips as she walked past.

He growled inside his head mentally berating himself for letting this get to him. Her scent lingered all over him and he had unknowingly just bathed his clothes on her furniture all but covering them in her smell. When he had been told that he had to escort a woman to the party tonight he should've asked for a different assignment, his instincts warned him this was bad. His superiors told him it was relaxing and more important that he take it easy for the night. He should've argued but he didn't and now he was going to be forced into a public setting on guard duty. Something he hated immensely, but also with a woman that reeked of virility and arousal. He wasn't trained to handle this, while normally confident in any situation his current enchantments were making him waver while near a single woman. His resistance to such charms was slipping and what was concerning is that he didn't seem to mind.

She waited by the door with a smile hardly conveying her excitement as together they exited her room. With a steady grip on her elbow he helped her walk down the hallway, her three inch heels keeping her pace at just a slow walk.

Goku glanced down at her as they walked down the hall, startled that her aroma was getting stronger with every step and they were barely touching. She smiled and winked up at him as they reached the elevator.

On the way down, Chi-Chi slipped her hand into her purse and produced a silver tube which she opened and slicked over her lips panting them a deep red, reminding Goku of delicious cherry pie. Goku was straining to keep his composure as he leaned slightly over and sniffed her. Regretting his action immediately as he had just inhaled her desire. She didn't seem to notice as the door opened up and Goku took her to her ride. Opening the door for her and she winked taking a seat inside where he followed in behind her, the driver one of his units best as they pulled away for a short trip to the party.

The main doorway opened up and they could already hear the music playing, grabbing Goku's hand she gently dragged him along, knowing this was it, her shot at removing their best resistance to their plans… but secretly she just wanted to get alone with him. The grand hall, looked more like a night club than a proper upscale party with low ambient lights creating colors and appealing shadows, while the dance floor sparkled with all manner of lights.

Food and Alcohol were also abundant, as the gatherings elite mingled elsewhere to let the younger generation have their fun the way they knew how too. Chi-Chi knew exactly where her own unit would be positioned, noting three of the girls were already busy working their own ways in the laps of some fine gentleman. Goku recognized some the faces and decided to get out of sight but at least near the main floor for now. Without even asking for permission she sat in his lap, her legs split over each side of his, knowing that this would be her golden opportunity as her hands laced around the back of his neck.

"What are you doing? You're hardly wearing a piece of scrap for clothing and now fawning all over me. I'm merely your escort." He growled, hoarsely, while she shifted closer against him. Her lips curling into a bewitching smile, the tried and true purple succubus title she had earned throughout the underground rose up and offered herself hard to the man in her eyes.

She trailed her finger between her breasts, flicking the jewelry chain that hung there. "I'm too make sure you have a good time. And besides naked is not nearly as enjoyable as nearly naked. When you place and adjust yourself it only serves to make certain parts of your body grow in appeal. She leaned in close, her breath tickling his sensitive ear as she whispered too him. "You only need to show just enough here," She smoothed down two fingers over her breast before pulling the strap crossing together bringing her breasts together and exposing more of the side of her ivory skin alongside her breasts. "Even you should be able to appreciate how nice it is to be teased just a bit, that need building inside of you just makes your expectations swell until you're ready to burst."

Goku watched her fingers, almost entranced with her motions, but at her words his eyes swept up to meet hers, he could see the desire in her eyes and feel the same in his own chest. He wasn't supposed to be this easy to tempt, he had resisted many charms of women before and had told himself he wouldn't be taken advantage of. Yet right now, he wanted nothing more than to give in to that burning need inside of him, but his code as a warrior as the best soldier ever made refused to let that control of his slip. If he gave in to her, he would be admitting weakness and it would be humiliating if this was another test. He didn't think he'd endure whatever changes they'd had to make if he gave into something like this, because he knew he'd want more of it.

"I won't burst because of some simple teasing." His cold tone only made the woman in his lap more determined as a fire of desire only seemed to be building in the pit of her stomach. The challenge had been laid down and could not be ignored. She wouldn't win with just this little show, but with complete forbidden desire and pleasure.

She learned in closer, her red lips so close he could feel the breath from her mouth. For effect she slipped her pink tongue out of the corner of her mouth before sliding it over her upper lip slowly, while gazing deeply into his stormy eyes. They were not cold and blank when he was above her treating her wounds, no they were showing so much hidden desire when one knew exactly what to look for.

"Why resist at all? I'm not forcing anything on you and that is the beautiful point of it." Her full breasts against his solid chest, even through his specialized suit he could feel the hot fleshy globes and her erect nipples pressed into him through the sheer material of her gown, the bounty of solid D cup flesh was being offered to him, for a man who had never experienced such desires his soul was starving to have them. She had slipped a male aphrodisiac with her fingers subtly without his knowing along the valley of her breasts and the alluring smell wrapped around him like physical bounds, teasing him and making him swell with desire.

"I am, merely your escort… I am in control…" He tried to hold his lust in check but he could not resist her teasing and touching. He edged his mouth a fraction closer so that she could feel his lips move against hers as he slid his hand up under her skirt cupping her naked bottom. To both his pleasure and horror he found that he was not the only one who had decided not to wear undergarments tonight.

"You aren't even wearing any panties and you are rubbing yourself against me… that is disgusting." He growled while biting her lower lip, holding it for a fraction before letting it go again.

" I am not disgusting, and I'm wearing underwear." She whispered while running the tip of her tongue along his upper lip in a gentle caress. His grip tightened over her bear cheek in response and his brows narrowed visibly telling her that he didn't believe her words. She smiled as she let her fingers slide down and around his wrist and push it upwards towards the small of her back.

Goku's expression went to stunned as his fingers brushed across a thin line of beads that trailed down her tailbone and between the valley of her cheeks. His fingers rolled up further as he found her heated core as the beads brought him straight to her desire.

In all of his training he had never been allowed to touch a woman there, to feel their moist heat, though he had fantasies which now urged him to act upon it now. Now he quickly understood how she had been aroused so easily with every single step here and as they had shifted together. With every single movement those beads had rubbed her core made her swell with desire. As his fingers brushed her core she felt a flood of desire curling inside her stomach. The apex of her thighs throbbed with need and in effort to satisfy the growing need she rocked against his fingers. She used his neck as a brace, digging her nails into the thick mane of hair as her mouth drifted so close to his she allowed her man of desire flow from her mouth to his.

As her body shivered with such want, Goku felt power coursing over him like never before. His caress which usually so trained and skilled in battle now drove a woman to such need that he felt that only he could fulfill it. With every shudder of her body, with every revealing gasp of breath, she was telling him everything, that she wanted him, she needed him. Her moans were so erotic it conveyed a craving for him and he wanted nothing more than to do just that, but the screams of other voices were still faint demanding he not give into such a thing. He had learned that nothing ever came between a union of heated passion between a man and woman and it would only lead to suffering in the end. Chi-Chi felt the tensing of his body and how it let her know that he was backing away, that he was not going to give into her seductive haze. Desperation quickly raced as she had him so close now all she needed was just another thick web and trap him with her for the night.

"When a man gives into his desires it shows a woman only one thing, that she is desired and that it is only she that can fulfill those cravings within him. Her words were the opposite of the voices in his head, causing his blood to set aflame and burn his body. He wanted to give in, gods did he want to give in and feel the pleasure of his body against her flesh. Unable to resist her siren call any longer he dipped his head down to trace the path her fingers had made earlier on her breasts with his tongue. Chi-Chi's hands wove into the thick mane of his hear as she leaned back against the arm that encircled her waist, surrendering more of her velvet skin to him. He nudged away the sheer material, lathing his tongue all over towards the harden gem of her nipples.

"Well, well Number 27. Enjoying your treat for this evening?" It was the head of R&D Talbert, who grinned with envy but also licked his lips at the sight of the woman in Goku's lap. Goku's head snapped up from his feast scowling while Chi-Chi turned back around to grin wickedly like a practiced debutante. She was so close right now, one more push and she could have him in a dark room and away from her group without fear of discovery.

"Go enjoy yourself… Mia show them the private area." He said gesturing to two of the girls with him, one was a frequent visitor to these types of events and the other was one of Chi-Chi's agents who gave her boss the signal everything was okay with opening her make-up with her right hand and closing it with her middle finger.

Mia was the other girl who grabbed Goku's wrist purring like a cat and lead him and Chi-Chi practically dripping in such a thick musk he couldn't breathe to a private area down the hall and locked away from the main guests. "Please enjoy yourself… it's Mr Talbert's wishes that you do." The woman practically shoved Goku inside while winking deviously to Chi-Chi as if she was another working girl for the evening.

Chi-Chi had to grin as she had her wish right now, they were far enough away as they had to enter another private section of the complex, if she could remove Goku's access card and somehow damage it or hide it he wouldn't be able to enter through the tough security doors meaning the bombs that were being planted inside wouldn't be disarmed or discovered by their watch dog.

Goku sat back on a couch, the smooth comforting feel as the dark lights only heighted his other senses on impulse as he could smell Chi-Chi better than see her. His long legs stretched out as he stared at Chi-Chi who slowly wrapped her hands around a large pole that had been _set up_ for purely professional reasons. He was feeling wary but at the same time excited.

Chi-Chi pressed her body against the pole slowly letting her breasts envelope other side as she wrapped a leg around it her hands sliding up and down as her body grinded against it. Her actions kicking on a set of low lights that and a beating music as if on cue creating a euphoric feeling of satisfaction as she was so close. She tossed her hair back and smiled as she dragged herself up the pole slowly and rhythmically wishing that it was him that she was doing this too.

Was it desire? Was it lust? Was it love? He wasn't sure anymore, as he felt somehow closer to this woman. But he knew the only emotions he was allowed to show was anger, courage, and pleasure of battle. He wasn't allowed to love, because it was created by a desire that allowed another person to dominate you. Goku's eyes watched the woman, colored in shades of purple for what felt like hours, she approached him slowly at times her hands slipping off his clothing piece by piece before returning to his show leaving only his combat uniform and pants still attached. While he would never be able to love he felt an incredible amount of lust.

Chi-Chi continued her dance of seduction almost ready to make her move seeing every little reaction that he made. She wasn't the best at her job, and one might wonder if she wouldn't just kill him being such an obstacle but that wasn't her game… She slowly pulled away ready to approach him when the slow pounding of drums for an explosive climax of a song played, it ignited a desire in herself and knew this could be her best moment to strike with this. Her eyes settled solely on Goku his eyes locked with hers as she pushed away from the pole and began to move her hips to the music.

The beat of the music hummed and pounded in her veins as she let her hands glide over her body that edged ever closer to him. Like a lover's caress she imagined that it was his hands and fingers that were feeding the fire raging inside of her.

Every minute seemed to pass into a blurr as Goku's mind was overwhelmed by the scent that Chi-Chi was giving off. With every thrust of her hips in tune with the music the beads brought her closer to a climax. Always before her completion she would stop and come closer until she was just an arm's length away as her body cooled down with each reset before she began again. He was mesmerized as she danced just for him, as if there was no one else but him.

She had him now, and it was almost cruel but somehow instead of being revolted by a monster touching her a feeling of desire came over her that was more than just lust. He was a rough, cruel, and blindly lead man, but not by his own choosing she had found his file and had learned so much about him other than his face until that fateful meeting together that he clearly did not remember. He was a prisoner of fate much like she was, she might be deceiving him in who she was but as she watched his reaction she felt a glimmer of happiness as a man who had never experienced any emotions other than those he was told to made her heart feel more alive than it had in years.

With a twist of her hips her back turned towards Goku and he watched as the jeweled chain that danced across the crest of her plush bottom, drawing his burning gaze to the slight dip. He wanted to just run his tongue down her spine before into the hallow of her tailbone. Yet each thought was countered by a voice from his past telling him that she was testing him, and that claiming her as his own would mark him as a failure. She spun back around her face so close to him, her small hand sliding down over her collar bone to rest in the valley of her breasts while her other hand pulled up the material of her skirt raising it even higher on her ivory thighs.

He watched the sweat on her neck as the coils of midnight black hair wrapped around her face with her eyes shut and her head falling back on her shoulders she looked like a woman in ecstasy. Goku felt himself growling, his hands gripping the seat for all its worth to hold himself back from diving at her without reason. He might take her right here and now and in doing so sign his own death warrant if she was a test. He swallowed as his hands yanked her down into his chest, his grip almost painful as she crashed into him.

"Are you stupid… do you know what you're doing right now?" He hissed at her, anger at himself and lust for her shined in his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing… but do you?" She questioned, her eyes cool and heavy with need as she might have gone too far herself in her performance.

"This dance… of yours are you trying to kill me?" Just the thought of it broke his own control, his blood was boiling but Chi-Chi didn't hesitate to press her full breasts against his hard chest now trapping him against the chair with her body.

"I don't want to kill you… I just _want you_ " Her words were dripping with so much promises of carnal delight he could no longer hide the feeling of his erection through his suit that was designed to prevent such things from happening. How could she breaking his control so easily, He could not allow lust to overtake him.

"Get… off." He pushed her back so that he could no longer be tempted by the silken feel of her skin, but the scent was still there. His harsh words made her eyes fill with pain of rejection and it almost made him pull her back into his arms where he felt she belonged.

"Why can't you let me do this? Don't you even remember me? Am I so unforgettable that you don't even find me attractive enough to fuck?" She hissed scornfully while almost a half-truth but even she wasn't sure which part she believed herself. Her eyes welling with tears and hurt that was a staple of her trade. She had to risk it, she had to gamble here and now that he wasn't interested in just her looks now. She needed to bet everything on this act, she had to play his game even harder than him.

Goku snarled, grabbing Chi-Chi by the waist and threw her back against the cushions his body now trapping her against it. His dark eyes even in the dim light burned into hers, the flames of desire shone brightly even in the shadows.

"What do you mean? I've never even met you!" His fury growing at her words two fold. He did want to fuck her, gods of course he did but was she someone he knew? No one could know him.

He leaned his weight into the seat it groaned as his hand slight up her smooth thigh barely teasing her as his fingers dipped at the hem of her skirt. The closeness of his body made her own desires come up the surface as she found it so hard to breathe.

"I owe you… You saved me… I wanted to pay you back." Her voice whispered to him, Goku's eyes flickered and he remembered. He flexed his hand before moving it up further up until he brushed against the top of her thigh, his thumb stretched out and pushed across the hard beads that were slick of her juices.

It was her… but he had to ask. "Why?"

"I want you… I need you." Her breath tickling his lips as she remained still not wanting to make him break away from her. She could pull him down for one her kisses that could steal someone's sanity but she had to let him break, to make him give in and loose the war of lust and logic.

Her words made tremors of desire race through his veins and he grit his teeth as he felt such a need to possess her. "I merely bandaged you, I'm the reason you got hurt. Why do you need me when you clearly can satisfy yourself?" His thumb rubbed a round bead over her swollen flower of pleasure watching as her eyes became half-lidded and her chest swelled. He had to understand why she wanted him, why anyone desired him like he was a normal man not the monster he had been built to be.

"It can only be you." She gasped while her hand reached out to grip tightly at his combat suit, using the bits of plate and artificial muscle as an anchor as she began to shake with desire. She couldn't place how any man could be so stubborn. While it was a risk for her and not him. He didn't know he was being used and that this would be just a single night of pleasure and nothing more than a momentary blip on his radar. In the morning after the dust settled she would be gone hopefully to never see him again. Yet there was a cruel twist of reality, as no other man had made her feel this way, it created a swirl of emotions inside of her, because even if she was using him, she desired Goku right now and no one else.

His voice of reason failed him, he shifted his hand and slowly plunged two fingers into her waiting core. Her warm muscles tightened around him, welcoming him with a lull of sexual desire. It was never a sensation he had experienced and he watched as her lips became closer to his that they nearly touched. That erotic scent of hers was making his mind go mad. Her words made his chest clench and feelings he had never once felt now sparked inside of him. Why? He had had to know.

"Why?" He needed an answer right now more than he needed air in his lungs and blood in his veins. "You don't even know me, you are taking a monster to your bed for a night."

Chi-Chi choked on her words barely able to make a sentence form while his fingers teased her inner walls. But her own need and desperation drove her forward, forcing her to passionately state her case. "I don't care about that, the only thing that matters right now is you. I may never see you again, I may never be able to thank you the only way I can, can you deny one simple night for both of us?" She continued inhaling as his fingers pressed inside her distracting her thoughts as she was so close. "You have an entire life to live as do I. I can't stop myself because of what ifs. There is nothing here to stop us from sharing each other is just a few strips of clothing and that suit." At the end of her words her flower like lips pressed against his solid and firm ones. She had done everything to bring him around, to give in to her now it was up to him to decide whether or not she was worth it.

It was like two elemental forces battling each other in his mind. He knew everything he was thinking and feeling was wrong, but yet he could not deny himself any longer. He'd never been so consumed by someone in his entire life, if this was a test he was already doomed to failure as she had his own desires and profile of what he saw in women down to the letter. She was the only happiness he was being offered willingly by another person, but it would be sweeter than anything else he'd had in his entire life.

His lips pressed against hers, while his fingers thrust deep inside of her, he was no expert having being trained in the art of seduction of the opposite sex was a way to counter it being done to you he felt Chi-Chi slip over the edge she had been hovering at all night. The power of her orgasm that had been building for over an hour nearly collapsed her with its intensity. Her hands held onto his neck as her body shook and trembled in pleasure. The smell of her orgasm was even more amazing than her arousal and Goku found himself wanting to kneel down and taste the juices running over his hand and down her thighs. She was trembling in his arms as Goku snorted and looked around… this was no good. His private quarters had been arranged to now be so tantalizingly close as he carted her off in his arms and further away from the party.

Through the final security door as he moved to slip his card back into his suit he missed Chi-Chi's master lithesome fingers slipped it right back out as she breathed against his neck as she let it fly back and into a decorative houseplant her body giving another orgasm all over his stomach as she had worked up another one to match her movements leaving even Goku none to the wiser that he had been lifted.

He dropped her on the edge of his massive bed, the luxury of a prince all around him and never once had he felt the desire to use it until now. Though he hovered there for a moment his dark eyes staring down into her soft brown ones. He gathered what was left of his resolve hoping that she might reject him. "Last chance, I will not give you another." If she left him now he could still hold to his pride, but if she did not than he could not pull away.

She brought her thumbs under the strap of her gown and pulled it down slowly, revealing her healthy plump breasts, the crowns of her pert nipples aching with desire. It slide down and around her hips falling in a pool of swirling black and purple. She was now only left with her decorative gold and jewelry. The necklace disappeared between her breasts and dipped into her belly button. Her 'underwear' were nothing more than a strip of pearl white lace that were around her hips and it held a single strand of brilliant pearls that lay atop her small patch of dark hear before sinking inside her nether lips. Her dainty feet were still covered in her silver white heels that shined against the floor.

"I used up my last chance when you saved me." She rolled to her stomach exposing her back to him all but offering herself to the animal inside of him.

Goku's breath stopped in his chest as he was offered so much by the beautiful woman. In his own bed, she now gave him what he could no longer turn away. The very thought now made him feel pain as he leaned over her from behind.

She shivered as she felt the primal, almost animalistic lust dripping off him, as his body covered her in its heat. His breath teased the back of her neck as he inhaled her scent, knowing that every drop of her aphrodisiac had paid off in spades. Of course she couldn't lie that it was also having a profound effect upon her. Her chin tucked down into the bed as his lips dropped to brush against the nape of her neck and his teeth skimmed over hairline. His tongue slipped out to curl around a free strand of her hair. He could taste the sting of meatal with the sweet flavor of her skin.

His tongue ran up from the center of her shoulder blades and around her neck. His strong hands grasping her hips to pull her tight against him as his sharp teeth preyed upon her waiting flesh. He bit her, hard, but not enough to break the skin making her whimper. She ground her hips against his own rolling them in a teasing motion while she felt the muscular outline of his chest through his suit making her cry out in frustration.

She reached around to grab and pull it away so she could feel his bodies perfect, but his grip on her hips held her firm. His mouth moved up to tug at her earlobe bringing his tongue to lick around it before pulling away.

"I know… be patient." He purred in her ear as he pulled back making her look back at him with sad eyes from his bodies pressure and warmth but she saw him smirk. He pressed at the top of the suit behind his neck with another command from his nano-machines it expanded and fell loose off of him leaving his chest bare but his pants still remained.

He pressed himself back into her and grinned as she sighed feeling his even greater radiating heat through her, warming her body in many ways. He smoothed his palms up her sides and underneath her healthy breasts. How he wanted to forgo anything else and start fucking her, but he knew that would satisfy his urges. He was going to experience a woman's body and dam nit he was going to do it the entire night, not just in a quick haze of mindless animal thrusts.

She arched her back pushing her breasts up from the bed asking to be touched by his calloused palms, but to her displeasure and surprise, he pulled his hands away. He skimmed them down over her ribs making her body shiver under his caress. His lips joined his hands, brushing over her spine just as lightly, his tongue lapping alongside occasionally as the golden jewelry followed down the trail of her back.

His soft caresses heightened the sensations she was feeling and she moaned with true desire and longing. This wasn't acting or seducing anymore, she had lost that as she fell upon the bed with every smalls troke of his hands or touch of his mouth, more and more heat built inside of her. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, his hands grasping her rounded globes. He leaned down to bite none to gently on the side of her ass causing her yelp and leap away. But he held her firm against his mouth, her strength while surprising did not overmatch his and her short pull away was met with another bite as he pulled her tighter into his lips.

He sucked and kissed at the wounds he inflicted, he enjoyed inflicting pain but this was wholly different as his tongue made it fade as she moaned her head dropping down to the bed her eyes looking at the man pleasuring her ass. His hands slipped around to her thighs and while he sucked at the blood he began to tease her throbbing core. She bucked against his hand, groaning as she tried to get him to go further. For a man that seemed to just radiate death, he was now oozing sexuality and never had a man's touch ever made her feel so mind blowing. She couldn't stop the intensity of the feeling and she actually feared that he might ruin her for ever being with another man. What other man could compare to this one?

"Please." She pleaded softly as his fingers teased her folds, agitating the pearls that lay inside of her. In response he flipped her back over, her body splayed out before him as he climbed over top her. She was looking into his obsidian eyes and saw the depths of desire reflecting back into her eyes. He grunted and lifted her hips up so that her body was hovering just inches off the bed. She hadn't even realized that he had stripped his pants off from his body baring his hard thighs and smooth hard erection to her eyes.

He split her legs further gaining full access to her body. He slid his body over hers in a slow dominate dance. He brought his lips against hers, watching her expression as he studied her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked in a thick but husky whisper, lust making his voice even more raspy. She leaned up to kiss his lips, but he withdrew denying her until she answered his question. Her eyes darkened being so frustrated at the moment but her voice vanished as his hand moved up to squeeze her healthy breast rolling it slowly with his fingers all but touching her sensitive nipple.

She hooked up her legs and around his hips bringing his tip just enough to graze the molten core of her body. A warning growl escaped his lips as the rumble of his chest made her shuddered longingly. She arched her back further closer to the amazing vibration, moaning herself in her throat.

He wouldn't give in, Goku rolled his thumb over her now taut nipple, coaxing more shivers and cries from the beautiful woman. He wanted her to never forget this night, to remember him, and for him to bask just one time in complete fulfillment. He held back and leaned his mouth down to suckle her breasts while the other hand teased her breast with his palm. He wouldn't deny himself this moment, he'd never tasted such large breasts before and the sweat of her skin and taste along her chest just made him groan at how good it was. Her hands slipped into his hair as she bucked against his hard erection nearly making him cave in.

She was a victim of her own game, she was yearning to have him fall upon her and have him inside of her. The man who had killed many of her friends and comrades, the one who had been the biggest obstacle to her. Who had become an obsession in her own mind, she had to have him or she wouldn't ever be able to be rid of him.

"Goku… Please! Fuck me!" She begged urgently her own control had melted away in his blaze of desire. He ceased suckling and lapping at her breasts, his eyes looking up his lips still holding her breast as she felt her face burning under his gaze.

"No." He strained to say and Chi-Chi gasped at him. Her expression that of one of a child being denied her evening treat or dessert. It lasted for a moment as her eyes quickly sharpened into a look of that of a woman who might stab you in the heart by morning.

"You're not ready." He said calming her and then moved to kiss her midriff as Chi-Chi's hands gripped the thick black sheets of Goku's bed straining with frustration but welcoming the gesture. He tugged at the white band around her waist, wondering if he'd ever see a woman wearing "panties" like this again, if they did he would like it. He gathered up the bears sucking them gently as he followed them down to a dreamland.

Her thighs split further as he sensuously slid his tongue across the bead that lay atop her swollen bud. The delicate pressure of the round smooth bead and the hot wet tongue lapping against her made her nearly stop breathing from pleasure. Again and against her while teasing her entrance with his fingers.

It overwhelmed her and she fell off the edge of sanity for another time that night, pushed towards the limits of ecstasy by a genetically engineered super soldier. She bucked wildly under his tongue and he had to hold her hips to just steady her. Her rich honey juices flowed freely and Goku was able to relish in the exotic taste.

He stretched his body over hers, sliding his arms under her shoulders and cradling her head in his lar palms. He fitted his body with hers while gazing into her drunken passion filled eyes. He had never been one to admire beauty but in all of his years there had never been a more beautiful sight than Chi-Chi in the throes of heaven. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let her go after this. He wondered if this was the divine punishment many had wished upon him, that he would only once be able to enjoy such a feeling.

Her hands came over his hard muscles marveling at how smooth and soft his skin was. Staring into his eyes she found herself seeing an expression that looked pained or lost. But it lasted for a moment before he was kissing her again finding his lips to be delicious.

She felt it happening as he nudged her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his hips once again. Her eyes drifted close as she lost herself to the whirlwind of desire raging inside of her, but not before she felt something drip down over her face as she felt a trickle of water fall along her cheek, she dismissed it as cool sweat but missed the pooling tears in his eyes that quickly evaporated

Slowly he pushed inside of her, filling her inch by agonizing inch, stretching her narrow walls to their limit. Goku shivered his body vibrating as he felt her muscles clench around him, pulling him inside of her. He could guess this was it, this had to be what people called heaven and he only wished that this night would last forever. He began to thrust gently, using the thought of it being his only time to not ruin it.

With every thrust she began to thrash underneath him. The weight of his hips and pelvis rubbed the beads of her panties torturously against her creating a new feeling. Keeping one hand buried in her hair he allowed the other to resume massaging her generous breasts in his palm. His hard thumb brushed over her nipple and her thighs clenched around his hips. He did not need words and as understood her desire and pushed deeper into her willing body.

His eyes watched down at her deep chocolate brown eyes, framed by her thick black lashes. There was an emotion dancing in their depths that he had not seen. A streak of emotion ran down his spine, like he was struck by lightning when he saw that she might look at him the same way. He didn't want it to be this way and choose to retreat from her eyes by stealing her lips in another searing kiss. Their tongues invading each other's mouths, thrusting into her hot depths, a mirror pace of his hips.

Her eyes felt sorrow before they closed giving into his lips. Her mind berated her heart for this but she could not deny the emotion she had seen that this wasn't the monster she had believed to be punished and used. No she wanted to cling to this man, wrap her body around him and be with him. How she wished that he was not the man her mind knew him to be that left cruelty and devastation behind him, but was instead just a man. A man whom she could fall in love with, without guilt or fear.

She whined, the sound coming from the back of her throat as her nails tore down his back, begging him faster. His hand slid down until he scooped up her round bottom. He tangled his other hand into her midnight hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her delicate throat as he lifted her hips closer to him. He then surrendered to the animal inside, and pounded her unmercifully, trying to meld their bodies into one while trying to reach the goal of bliss.

Goku felt the heavy tightening of his sacs and he roared like an animal against her throat, his mind screaming at him for control he didn't want this to end. He had experienced true pleasure and he couldn't remember where he began and where she ended, they were one being. When inside of her there was nothing else that existed. There was no testing, no orders, or traveling off on a mission where he might die and never return. There was only her and him.

The sound of an animal near her neck combined with his powerful thrusts sent Chi-Chi spiraling to the clouds. Her body pushed off the bed her nails dragging a bloody streak down the flesh of his back. She screamed her release as her thighs tightened around his waist. She felt happy, for the first time in years, as if she had something she had been missing given back to her.

She trashed beneath him, Goku gathered her up against him. Holding her tightly against him. The persistent squeezing of her muscles on his thick member sent him falling over with her and he cried out her name frantically into her ear as he released his seed deep into her womb. He lay over her, trembling from so much pent up desire, trying in vain to catch his breath while Chi-Chi 's fingers ran over his fresh cuts in comfort on his back. He moved to taste the salty taste that had appeared on her throat, not wishing to let go of this moment.

Gently he rolled them over so that they were laying together properly with her on top. He kept himself firmly buried inside of her and she cast him a languid glance and smile, she saw his expression and she knew that emotion inside of her. It wasn't one of love but one of longing and comfort. She found herself unable to resist and held him close as he began to move within her and her eyes fell closed with pleasure it was overwhelming to see such an emotion invoked from a man unlike anything she had seen before.

Several hours later Goku was too engrossed to feel the rumbles inside the building, the shockwaves lost as Chi-Chi rode up and down upon his shaft her mind registering the time as she smiled in triumph… she had won tonight… but she strangely was in no rush. She had never been so fulfilled or desired in so long. She ran one hand over Goku's chest as she stopped to rock her hips forwards making him hiss in pleasure, his eyes were closed in pleasure and she smiled.

This man was a wild animal, fucking her with such a driven intensity of that of a man desperate to survive. He was insatiable and still going strong. Having tried to go to the washroom for a moment until being pressed hard against the shower walls while Goku thrust into her from behind while letting hot water spray down upon them. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she wanted to keep this unending mind blowing pleasure going.

Her hands shifted from his chest to his thighs as she pushed all her weight upon her hips. Her head fell back, her black hair making a curtain around them, blocking the reality of the world around them. He reached up to massage her breasts as she rode him eagerly, building back up the orgasm she yearned to taste once again. She sucked on her lower lip trying to hold back her moans of need and want.

She went faster, harder as she heard the bed's creaks and groans as she bounced upwards before being met by a surge of his hips. Her fingers scrawled into his thighs forcing him into her every pore. The crash of their bodies came hard as she howled like an animal much like him, the rolling waves of ecstasy making her body tremble and fall forwards as his seed shot inside her womb again.

Collapsing onto his sweaty chest, cradling his finally sated shaft inside of her. Her breathing slowly evened out as she nuzzled against him, more than content to stay here as long as she could.

Goku smiled genuinely feeling the same until he felt a buzzing in his ear.

" _Goku, where the fuck are you? We were just bombed!"_

The call came into his ear vibrating his ear drum with the correct speech that Chi-Chi could not even hear.

He groaned in agitation… "I have to go…" He complained striking the bed with his fist. Trying to sit up but Chi-Chi refused and held onto him tightly her inner muscles squeezing his shaft back into a hardening form. "I feel you and I are just getting started." She murmured smiling down at him.

" _Goku!? 27 WHERE THE FUCK are- ARGHH!"_ an explosion ripped through this one as he felt the aftershock of another explosion.

"I have to go.. this place is…" He was pushed back down gently as if his strength mattered little to her touch.

"It's alright… it's just you and me…" She breathed bringing her breasts to his mouth, and he gave in… _That's right, exactly as I wanted. I wonder though…_ "Perhaps you can come with me I have a nice place to be alone." She purred as Goku lapped at her breasts. "Of course we can always do that later, I would love to introduce you to some of my friends." She whispered as she undid one of her diamond earrings with a small needle on the edge of it.

One drop and he would be out… But did she want to end it now? His hardening erection pounded into her… no.. not yet.

 **A/N:** **Hm? So far which one is hotter of the three? Or do you not care? Maybe you should tell me what other stories I should go rooting around for... You never know and no i'm not just saying G/CC. There's Broly/CC, V/B, Vegtio/B/CC in here somewhere.**

 **R &R**

 **MB: I'M OUT! *drops mic***


End file.
